


Пульс

by Belfezon



Series: Из жизни Легенд Зоны [3]
Category: S.T.A.L.K.E.R. (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Violence, Drama, Group Sex, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 06:50:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14207487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belfezon/pseuds/Belfezon
Summary: Чем может обернуться собственная беспечность и сиюминутная слабость? Так ли уж непоколебимы границы реальности? Не является ли любовь всего лишь одной из форм аддиктивного поведения? И так ли все однозначно, как кажется на первый взгляд?





	1. Потребности

**Author's Note:**

> ПВП, чо. Трэш, угар и содомия. Написано ради прона, подобие сюжета вписалось случайно. Альтернативная версия фанона. Местами сопли с сахаром. Групповой секс весьма условный, как и БДСМ (не моя тема все-таки).  
> На фик авторов вдохновили, помимо прочего, "Город грехов" и "Зоо-спартанцы", так что некоторая утрированность событий, персов и самой Зоны злонамеренна. Как грится - Легенда не должна выглядеть правдоподобно, она должна выглядеть круто! Х)  
> Картинки:   
> https://virink.com/art/830255  
> https://virink.com/art/728507  
> https://virink.com/art/575555  
> https://virink.com/art/570449

      Черный Сталкер.  
      Стройный и некогда привлекательный... пожалуй, все-таки парень: вот уже шесть лет, как он застыл в возрасте двадцати семи. Почти два метра роста и девяносто килограмм живого, сухого веса. Тело, словно вырезанное из твердого мрамора искусным скульптором, иссечено многочисленными шрамами, а слева, от плеча и ниже, по груди и по спине бугрятся ожоговые келоиды. Такие же ожоги плавят и левую половину лица.  
      Голый по пояс, со своим излюбленным ножом в руке, он казался неким божеством - или, может быть, демоном.  
      Именно таким его увидел Семецкий в тот день.  
      Он сидел на полу, привалившись спиной к толстой, остро пахнущей ржавчиной трубе с предупреждающей надписью «Осторожно! Перегретый пар!». Он знал, что умирает, и в этом не было ничего нового. Всего лишь крайне неприятная, но каждодневная процедура, вроде чистки зубов. Или, допустим, укола инсулина для диабетика.  
      Пси-аномалия, притаившаяся в узком извилистом коридоре на нижнем уровне лаборатории Х-10, здорово ударила по мозгам. Судя по ощущениям, он пережил добрый десяток микроинсультов, и теперь в черепе творилось кровавое наводнение.  
      Реальность плыла, искажалась. Стены темного коридора колыхались волнами, словно и не коридор это вовсе, а огромная бетонная кишка с бодрой перистальтикой. По углам, вдоль пола и потолка то и дело пробегали языки красивого голубого пламени, а единственная тусклая лампочка в красном «тревожном» плафоне, казалось, сияла, словно прожектор маяка - так что на нее было больно смотреть.  
      Вот в этом сюрреалистичном антураже и появился вдруг Черный Сталкер.  
      Раньше Семецкий никогда не задумывался, насколько в действительности красив Рэд Шухов. Красота его была не для всякого. Этакая красота изящного уродства, тонкая игра эстетствующего палача, произведение искусства причинения боли.  
      - Мефис-стофель, нах, - прошептал Семецкий и попытался улыбнуться. Улыбка вышла слабая и кривая, больше похожая на оскал. - Ты что здесь делаешь?  
      - Мимо проходил, - бесстрастно ответил Шухов и почесал грудь кончиком ножа - пониже светлого кругляша соска. Мощный «щиток» грудной мышцы очертила длинная полоса пореза, и в глаза Семецкому ударил алый сполох: такой яркой и искристой показалась ему кровь на мраморно-белой коже.  
      - Ты. П-порезался.  
      - Плевать. Зарастет, знаешь же, - Рэд подошел ближе, склонился над ним. - Выглядишь хреново. Что на этот раз?  
      - Пси. М-мозги. В кашу, - ответил Семецкий и попытался подняться. Ноги слушались плохо, да и руки тоже. Он был сейчас, словно младенец, который не умеет управлять телом, но очень хочет двигаться.  
      - Заметно, - хмыкнул Шухов. Присел на корточки, протянул руку и нежно, ласково обнял его за шею. Другой рукой приставил острие ножа к мягкой впадинке пониже затылка и заглянул в лицо. - Я помогу, Юр. Это не так больно, ты же знаешь.  
      Взгляд его обжигал раскаленными углями. Семецкому и впрямь виделось, что глаза Рэда светятся собственным светом, и когда он двигается, свет этот расплывается яркими белыми полосами, как бывает, если ночью помахать в воздухе горящей головней.  
      - Не. Н-нужно. Не сейчас, - отрывисто произнес Семецкий. Нож холодно и гадко колол под затылком, и от этого ощущения хотелось оказаться как можно дальше. Он невольно подался вперед, словно скотина, понукаемая стрекалом, и вдруг оказался так близко к Шухову, что они едва не соприкоснулись кончиками носов.  
      - Оригинально, - выдохнул тот, и голос его при этом заметно дрогнул. - Чего ж ты хочешь?  
      В воздухе откуда-то появился запах близкой грозы.  
      - Пожить, - ответил Семецкий. - Сегодня. С-сегодня день. Хороший. Был. Не хочется, чтобы. К-кончался. Так.  
      Долгую минуту горящий взгляд скользил по его лицу. Рэд будто видел его впервые и сейчас пытался найти что-то… возможно - тень сомнений или признаки того, что он не отдает себе отчета в происходящем.  
      Семецкому на мгновение стало не страшно, нет - тревожно-тоскливо: вот сейчас решит, что он уже ничего не соображает, и заколет, как свинью. Из лучших, можно сказать - дружеских побуждений, но все-таки обидно…  
      Они оба молчали. Семецкий даже не дышал - или ему казалось, что не дышит. На лице бабочкой трепетало прерывистое, резкое дыхание Шухова.  
      - Как скажешь, - выдал тот, наконец. Но не отодвинулся: острие ножа снова ткнулось пониже затылка, а потом медленно, плавно заскользило вниз. Это было, словно к позвоночнику приложили пару электродов: Семецкому хотелось шевелиться, дергаться, извиваться. Вскочить и бежать - или упасть и ползти. Но он не мог. Тело с каждой минутой подчинялось все меньше и меньше.  
      Отточенное острие остановилось и ощутимо укололо чуть выше крестца. Семецкий снова помимо воли подался вперед, и на этот раз оказался настолько близко к Рэду, что почувствовал непривычный жар его тела. Молочно-белая кожа напоминала сейчас раскаленный металл.  
      - Ты. Мертвый. П-почему горячий? - спросил он, с трудом ворочая языком.  
      - Так бывает, - шевельнул плечами Шухов и снова что-то такое сделал ножом, отчего Семецкого пронзила острая боль, выстрелившая вдоль позвоночника вверх, по рукам, до самых кончиков пальцев. Крик застрял в горле, превратившись в протяжный стон. По спине побежала горячая струйка крови.  
      - Зачем? - удивленно прошептал он.  
      - Акупунктура, - пояснил Рэд. - Иглоукалывание по заветам китайских мудрецов. Это чтобы ты пожил подольше. Ты же этого хотел, так?  
      - Пожить. Да, - кивнул Семецкий. - Но больно.  
      - Будет еще больнее, - сочувственно пообещал Шухов и снова уколол его ножом. На этот раз за ухом.  
      Семецкий дернулся, зашипел сквозь зубы, но вдруг понял, что руки и ноги стали слушаться его куда охотнее.  
      - Спасибо. Так лучше, хотя да - больно, - удивленно признал он. Даже говорить стало получаться без особого напряжения. - Ты, часом, на невропатолога не учился? У тебя явный талант.  
      - У меня куча самых разных талантов, - мрачно улыбнулся Рэд. - Но нет, не учился.  
      Он слегка подался назад, оглядел его с ног до головы, и вдруг снова прицельно ткнул ножом - куда-то в район сонной артерии. На этот раз боли почти не было, но тело неожиданно обмякло, и Семецкий колодой повалился на пол.  
      Он все видел, слышал, ощущал очень остро, но не мог и пальцем пошевелить.  
      - Не волнуйся, скоро пройдет, - Шухов поднялся на ноги, обошел его по кругу, словно бы оценивая. - Мне просто показалось, что так будет проще.  
      «Что проще?» - подумал Семецкий. Говорить он не мог, и лишь вращал глазами, следя за Рэдом.  
      - Понимаешь, у меня тоже есть определенные потребности, - пояснил тот, уперев руки в колени - так непринужденно, словно объяснял очевиднейшую вещь. - Например, иногда чувствовать себя живым. Это нелегко. Приходится прибегать к ухищрениям.  
      Он наклонился еще ниже и несколькими точными, лаконичными движениями разрезал на Семецком и без того изодранную одежду. Сорвал ее, эффектно и торжественно, словно фокусник, сдергивающий покров с магического ящика.  
      Семецкий остался совершенно голым. Шухов снова обошел его, оглядев со всех сторон и легко потыкав ножом. Он будто проверял свежесть мясной туши, с деловитостью и бесстрастностью мясника, выполняющего свою работу.  
      Семецкому стало по-настоящему жутко. Слова о загадочных «ухищрениях», чтобы почувствовать себя живым - что они означали? В них явно слышался некий угрожающий подтекст.  
      - Я не сделаю тебе ничего плохого. Пока, - успокоил его Рэд. - Просто покажу кое-что, ты это обдумаешь, а потом я тебя поправлю. Снова сможешь и шевелиться, и говорить. А то будет нечестно. Да и неспортивно.  
      «Зачем ты, черт возьми, меня раздел?» - подумал Семецкий. Он бы спросил это и вслух, но не мог. Весь разговор, всю ситуацию направлял исключительно Шухов, оставив ему роль пассивного слушателя. И, возможно, жертвы.  
      Семецкий знал: Рэд никогда не был образцом здравомыслия, но теперь из него выбирался наружу настоящий безумец, маньяк. И сейчас даже ему, бессмертному и воскресающему, словно феникс, он внушал неподдельный страх.  
      Но - странное дело! Этот самый маньяк был в чем-то красивее обыкновенного Шухова, притягательнее, что ли? Семецкий даже жалел, что он не говорит без остановки, прерывается для чего-то. Его печальный, приправленный горькими нотками осознанной вины голос ласкал слух.  
      - Ты не знаешь кое-чего обо мне, Юрка, - признался, наконец, Рэд. - Классика жанра: мои вкусы весьма специфичны, и я - больной ублюдок. Но только так я еще могу оставаться подобием живого человека. В целом же, как ты, наверное, сам понимаешь, я просто суперзомби…  
      Он протянул руку и погладил самыми кончиками пальцев живот Семецкого, пробежался по рельефным кубиками пресса.  
      - Ты поможешь мне. А я... ну, сделаю остаток твоего дня чуть интереснее, - задумчиво продолжил он. - Это может быть больно. Это может быть отвратительно. Но в итоге, ты сам поймешь - мы оба останемся в выигрыше.  
      Пальцы его скользнули чуть ниже, огладили наэлектризованные нервами ложбинки - там, где бедра смыкаются с пахом. Семецкий ощутил жуткий, будоражащий зуд, от которого хотелось извиваться, хотелось подняться и, может быть, ударить Шухова. Или обнять. Глупое желание в подобной ситуации - обнять. Но оно было, и оно смущало. Уже очень давно Семецкий не чувствовал ничего подобного.  
      - Вижу, ты не против, - тихо засмеялся Рэд и взялся за...  
      «Господи, да у меня эрекция!» - на грани паники подумал Семецкий. - «Только не сейчас! Только не здесь! Только не с ним!»  
      Но его организм думал, видимо, иначе.  
      - Удачно парализовало, - хохотнул Шухов, туго сжав налившуюся плоть. - Вот за что обожаю всю эту акупунктуру.  
      Он повел рукой вниз, вверх, и опять вниз. Каждое его движение прокатывалось по телу теплой ласковой волной, словно во всех венах, в каждом нерве, в каждой мышце заплескался тропический океан, полный невидимой и неведомой жизни.  
      «Что он делает?!» - в панике думал Семецкий. Разум его протестовал, вопил от злости и страха, но что-то глубже и сильнее разума - может быть, душа? - жадно тянулась навстречу забытым ощущениям и этой внезапной ласке.  
      А потом его члена коснулось что-то горячее и влажное, куда мягче и нежнее пальцев. Семецкий не сразу понял, что это - губы и язык Шухова, неожиданно умелые и напористые. Они скользили ниже головки, там, где невидимым кольцом охватывали плоть самые чувствительные нервные окончания.  
      Семецкий поначалу растерялся от бури новых ощущений, дыхание его стало частым и резким, словно он пробежал марафонскую дистанцию. И он не мог с этим ничего поделать. Тело по-прежнему не слушалось и отзывалось на действия Рэда с предательской благодарностью. Семецкому хотелось выть от обиды и... и желания, пожалуй.  
      Язык Шухова выписывал какие-то сложные фигуры, словно плел замысловатую вязь вокруг вздыбившегося члена. Он скользил вдоль набухшей жилы вверх, к самой вершине, где останавливался и мелко трепетал самым кончиком в электрически чуткой впадинке устья.  
      Сладостная пытка продолжалась недолго. Изголодавшаяся плоть вскоре запульсировала мощно и туго, и перед глазами все поплыло, а где-то внутри словно бы выстрелила сжатая пружина, вышибая сознание в какое-то странное запределье, лишь отчасти связанное с реальностью. Мышцы не могли, как обычно, сокращаться и катать по телу волны сладостной судороги, и вся мощь бурного оргазма, похоже, досталась и без того измученному мозгу.  
      - Вот видишь, все не так уж плохо, - с нотками самодовольства в голосе сказал Рэд, облизываясь. - Кстати, наверняка это тебя смутит, но ты неожиданно вкусный. Хотелось бы попробовать тебя и другими рецепторами...  
      А Семецкий плавал в какой-то искаженной реальности: ничто не имело четкого смысла и формы, свет и цвет расползались радужными червяками. Он был словно внутри знаменитой «Желтой Подводной Лодки» или «Стены» Pink Floyd. И это было... ну, он еще никогда не испытывал такого... будто по венам вместо крови текла шизовая смесь ЛСД пополам со спермой. С той самой, его собственной, что сейчас холодила живот.  
      - Это просто пробничек, Юр, - улыбнулся Шухов, заглянув ему в глаза. - А теперь я тебя освобожу, - пообещал он. - Надеюсь, ты не будешь делать глупостей. Помни - со мной ты не справишься, а жить тебе все равно считанные минуты. Не находишь, что это идеальный шанс для экспериментов?  
      И засмеялся.  
      Потом ткнул ножом куда-то в район пятки, и ощущения застоявшихся мышц навалились на Семецкого волной. Задергалась вдруг левая нога. Все тело затрясло крупной дрожью. Голова словно бы пыталась повернуться сразу во все стороны, не подчиняясь разуму. Наверное, так происходит приступ эпилепсии - когда нервы, взбесившись, устраивают форменную дискотеку.  
      Очухался он не скоро. Дыхание сбилось, в глазах двоилось и разъезжалось, но хоть радужные черви в стиле «Битлов» исчезли.  
      - Ты как, в норме? - взяв его за плечо, спросил Шухов. И такое удушающее, непривычное участие было в этом вопросе, что Семецкий рванулся вперед, совершенно не понимая, что делает. Он хотел убить его или... сделать еще что-нибудь, но непременно сделать.  
      Шухов остановил его порыв, твердо уперев ладонь в грудь.  
      - Стоять, - жестко и строго сказал он. - Сначала подумай.  
      О чем думать? О том, что он...  
      А что - он? Ведь именно Рэд сейчас пошел наперекор условностям и демонстративно унизился - если брать в расчет те правила поведения, что приняты в среде обычных сталкеров.  
      - Тебе же понравилось. Только не ври, - спросил-сказал он Семецкому.  
      - Нет, блядь, не понравилось! - рявкнул тот в бешенстве.  
      Шрамы на левой стороне лица судорожно дернулись, словно от нервного тика, а потом резко, без малейшего замаха, Шухов ударил его в скулу. Кулак промелькнул молнией - яркой, наэлектризованной. Двигался он разве что самую малость медленнее пули, и Семецкий, рухнув на пол, вяло удивился, что такой удар просто не снес ему голову с плеч.  
      - Ну я же просил не врать, - сочувственно и печально произнес Рэд, мягко погладив его по щеке. - Больше не заставляй меня так делать. Хочешь верь, хочешь - нет, но мне тоже больно.  
      - Не верю, - хмуро буркнул Семецкий, поднимаясь. - Ты же тащишься с этого, тварь такая! Что ты, сука, со мной делаешь? Я, блядь, жалею уже, что отговорил тебя меня добивать!  
      Шухов покачал головой.  
      - Неужели все так плохо? Открою секрет: часа не пройдет, и ты умрешь. Я, при всем желании, не смогу тебя спасти. Так что терпеть осталось недолго. Но почему бы не провести этот час с максимальной пользой? От кого из нас убудет?  
      - Ты, пидор, отсосал мне! - не выкрикнул даже, а выплюнул Семецкий.  
      - А тебе, пидору, это очень понравилось, - усмехнувшись, пожал плечами Шухов. - И я не намерен останавливаться. У тебя, кстати, есть шанс сбежать. Забавная игра получится: поймать тебя в этих коридорах.  
      - Обойдешься, - проворчал Семецкий, ощупывая стремительно заплывающий глаз. - Ты - долбанный извращенец.  
      - Ты тоже, Юра, ты тоже, - мягко улыбнулся Рэд и легонько провел лезвием ножа у него в паху.  
      Семецкий и рад был бы ничего не почувствовать, но, к его собственному удивлению, член начал стремительно наливаться, восставать, будто только что и не было ничего. По коже забегали мурашки. Всякий нерв, словно превратившись в небольшой магнит, потянулся к Шухову.  
      Такому властному, такому сильному, такому... Нет, Семецкий не был кисейной барышней, сохнущей по крепкому мужскому плечу: он и сам был куда круче обычного сталкера, и мог позволить себе куда больше обычного человека. Но сейчас, в эту минуту, рядом с Шуховым, он вдруг ощутил себя зеленым салагой. Или, вернее, не ощутил - но очень захотел побыть таким. Хотя бы ненадолго.  
      - Я убью тебя, - прошипел он. - Когда-нибудь я найду способ. Учти это.  
      И, крепко схватив Шухова за запястье руки, сжимающей нож - ох, да пошло оно все! - приник губами к увлажненным семенем, слюной и стеклянистой смазкой губам.  
      Рэд ответил, и Семецкий еще раз сумел убедиться: этот язык действует тоньше и точнее любого скальпеля. Прерывать поцелуй не хотелось, хотя и не хватало дыхания. Будоражащий и совершенно нечеловеческий запах озона и мокрой земли, который, как оказалось, исходил от Шухова, редкое, но словно бы заранее кем-то из них запланированное соприкосновение зубов - вроде жеманного «Ой! Я не нарочно!» Алисы, порожденной математически-педофильной головой мистера Лютвиджа - и дыхание, одно на двоих, от ритмичности которого кружилась голова, но Семецкому в эту минуту было плевать: он готов был задохнуться в этом поцелуе.  
      Все могло бы продолжаться и дальше - красиво и шизово. Семецкий уже сделал для себя все возможные выводы о том, что вот прямо сейчас он может ощутить то, чего в его жизни еще не было. Но…  
      - Постой, - прервав поцелуй, горячо шепнул Рэд ему в ухо.  
      - Ни фига себе... - пробормотал Семецкий, вдруг обнаружив себя распластанным по полу.  
      - Ты обещал меня убить, Юрка, - азартно-весело сказал Шухов. Он оседлал его, словно лошадь, сжав коленями ребра и подсунув пятки прямиком под мошонку. Одно шевеление - и тяжелая, обессиливающая боль пронизала весь организм до затылка. - Смотри, не забудь об этом.  
      - Яйца не тронь, дурень, - прохрипел Семецкий, стараясь проглотить эту боль.  
      - Трону. Но не так, - снова развеселившись, сказал Рэд, и опять сжал его коленями.  
      Семецкий какое-то время терпел. Зачем? Почему?  
      А потом рванулся вперед, подтянул ноги к животу - и резко выпрямился.  
      Все, хватит!  
      - Нет, Диман, так просто у тебя не выйдет, - сказал он и, схватив Шухова за волосы, потянул вверх. - Встань, сука!  
      Странное дело: тот совсем не сопротивлялся. В руках Семецкого он был словно тряпичная кукла. Но едва поднявшись на ноги вновь стал упруго-стальным.  
      Теперь они стояли друг напротив друга: оба обнаженные - и когда Рэд успел раздеться? - оба скульптурно-рельефные, оба глубоко и часто дышащие, и на вдохе грудь слегка касалась груди, и пот смешивался с потом.  
      - Так чего же ты хочешь? - спросил Шухов.  
      Семецкий не решался сказать, хотя знал ответ.  
      И это знание действительно пугало. Казалось, это даже не его желание, а чего-то темного, иррационального, безумного - того, что сидело глубоко внутри, и было его истинной сущностью.  
      - Да не переживай ты так. Что нам терять-то? - печально улыбнулся Шухов. - Два варианта ходячего бессмертия рано или поздно должны были...  
      Он не закончил. Легко и изящно извернулся - и опять кольнул Семецкого ножом. Укол пришелся в бедро, и нога скользнула назад, избегая встречи с острием. Его снова погоняли, как скотину - стрекалом.  
      Еще один укол, в другое бедро - и Семецкий, растерянный, совершенно не понимающий уже, что происходит, развернулся на пятках.  
      Тут же жилистая рука легла ему на живот, обвила стальным тросом, прижала к пышущему жаром телу.  
      И Семецкий, неожиданно для самого себя подался назад. Он по-настоящему не хотел этого. То есть, наверное, хотел, но не так - не настолько просто и пошло.  
      Шухов за спиной тихо засмеялся - конечно же, он заметил его порыв.  
      - Вижу, тебе тоже нравится. Но знаешь, что особенно замечательно? Мы можем позволить себе это по-настоящему. Ты да я. Две неразменных монеты этого мира...  
      Еще один укол, в спину, под правой лопаткой, и Семецкий поневоле - впрочем, почему же поневоле? - выгнулся в чужих руках, наклоняясь вперед, и нащупав опору: шершавую бетонную стену.  
      Он мог сколько угодно твердить себе, что все происходящее - суть безумие, что это неправильно и не должно случаться. Но факт оставался фактом: прежде, чем смерть сегодня в очередной раз возьмет его, он хотел бы снова ощутить - нет, не близость, не абстрактную сопливо-сахарную «бурю нежности и любви» - все было куда проще: азарт игры, в которую он еще никогда не играл, и проигравшей стороны в которой быть не может.  
      - Просто делай, что говорю. - приказал Шухов, склонившись к самому его уху.  
      - Много болтаешь, - хрипло ответил Семецкий. Гнев и возбуждение смешались в его голове в гремучий коктейль. Он наплевал, что в спину упирается остро отточенный нож, и, развернувшись корпусом, выплеснул этот коктейль резким, взрывным ударом.  
      Шухов умудрился уклониться, и кулак лишь чиркнул его костяшками по скуле, ссаживая кожу.  
      - Ух, ты! - воскликнул он удивленно и вместе с тем радостно.  
      И, схватив Семецкого за шею, чуть пониже затылка, с силой впечатал лицом в стену, одновременно входя в него до упора.  
      Они оба вскрикнули от боли и на секунду замерли. Семецкий почувствовал, как внутри него медленно, но мощно забились жилы на члене Шухова. Это определенно был пульс.  
      «Так вот что для него значит - почувствовать себя живым, - отстраненно, как бы между прочим, подумал он. - Что ж, тоже способ. Вряд ли хуже остальных. Впрочем, как знать?»  
      А Рэд начал двигаться. Сперва медленно, осторожно. Семецкому казалось, что в него вставили огромный напильник с крупной насечкой, и теперь этот напильник мучительно неторопливо раздирал ему внутренности. Наверное, и Шухов ощущал нечто подобное: Семецкий слышал, как тяжело и прерывисто дышит он сквозь стиснутые зубы.  
      Но вскоре боль отошла куда-то на задний план. Она не стала слабее, нет. Но появилось нечто сильнее боли, и это нечто было… ну, вряд ли однозначно приятным. Просто - другим. Будто где-то внутри организма, под самой диафрагмой, обнаружился новый орган чувств. Что он воспринимал, этот орган, непонятно: это не имело ничего общего ни со вкусом, ни со звуком, ни с запахом, ни с чем вообще. Но окружающий мир словно приобрел вдруг новое измерение.  
      Семецкий протяжно выдохнул, прикрыв глаза и наслаждаясь новизной восприятия.  
      - Да, это в самом деле здорово, - наклонившись к нему, прошептал Шухов. Одной рукой он все еще удерживал его за шею, а пальцы другой клещами впились в ягодицу, и хватка их то ослабевала, то снова усиливалась в ритме пульса. - Знаменитые похитители жизни вампиры - полные идиоты. Кровь не всегда лучший жизнезаменитель, далеко не всегда…  
      Двигался он теперь гораздо быстрее и увереннее. Напильник внутри Семецкого превратился в раскаленную стальную болванку, но ему это неожиданно нравилось: боль стала чем-то вроде пикантной приправы к целому букету ощущений.  
      Пальцы Шухова перестали мять ягодицу и скользнули вдоль бока вперед и вниз. Член вновь оказался плотно сжат пониже головки.  
      - Так веселее, - хрипло пояснил он, пощекотав затылок горячим дыханием.  
      - Разумеется, - согласился Семецкий и, сам толком не понимая, зачем, по какому наитию, протянул руку назад и положил ее на упругое бедро Рэда. Так появлялась хотя бы иллюзия контроля: словно он сам заставлял его двигаться, все ускоряя и ускоряя мощные толчки, и это в самом деле возбуждало неимоверно.  
      А где-то внизу стремительно мелькала перевитая шрамами рука, заставляя Семецкого дрожать и чувствовать предательскую слабость в коленях. Ему казалось: еще секунда, две - и ноги его попросту подломятся. Необходимость цепляться за стену, удерживая себя в вертикальном положении, отвлекала, сбивала с ритма, отодвигая такую желанную развязку.  
      Шухов, будто бы уловив его мучения, нажал ему на загривок, заставляя опуститься на колени.  
      Семецкий облегченно сполз вниз, и сам - сам, черт побери! По собственной воле! - уперся ладонями в грязный, усыпанный хлопьями ржавчины пол.  
      - Молодец, - похвалил Рэд. Потянул его за волосы, задирая голову, и впился в шею злым болезненным поцелуем-укусом.  
      Наверное, это было именно то, чего Семецкому не хватало: могучая плотная волна, не менее мощная, чем та, первая, когда он лежал парализованный, но куда более... понятная, естественная, что ли, поднялась изнутри, словно цунами с эпицентром в том самом гипотетическом органе под диафрагмой.  
      Семецкий протяжно застонал, не в силах сдерживаться - и над ухом его зарычал по-звериному Шухов. Движения его стали редкими, но размашистыми и глубокими, словно он пытался вколотить свою жертву в пол.  
      Раз, другой, третий - и он замер, мелко дрожа и вытянувшись в живую струну.  
      Семецкий же, почувствовав внутри толчки обжигающе горячего семени, выгнулся, вжался спиной в жесткое тело. Это не шло ни в какое сравнение с прежним опытом: ему будто сделали инъекцию ЛСД прямиком в мозг. Кажется, он орал что-то, и крик его, хриплый, надсадный, наполнял гулкие коридоры, возвращаясь множественным цветным эхом. Да, Семецкий снова мог видеть звук и слышать свет, но это было совершенно неважно, пока каждую мышцу его скручивало судорогой никогда прежде не испытываемых ощущений. Это нельзя было сравнить ни с болью, ни с удовольствием, это было что-то совершенно иное, не имеющее названия. Он просто потерялся в оглушительной какофонии нервных импульсов, в пекле Шуховских объятий, в восприятии окружающего мира, в собственных конечностях… даже имя свое на время подзабыл: все наносное, ненужное вымело из сознания волной невероятно мощного оргазма...  
      Пришел в себя он на полу.  
      Рэд, вполне одетый, нашелся поблизости: он сидел на корточках, подбрасывал и ловил на лету свой любимый клинок, и выглядел при этом настолько невозмутимо, что Семецкий на мгновение поверил, что все случившееся ему просто приснилось. Этакий предсмертный бэд-трип захлебывающегося кровью мозга. И сейчас Шухов обнимет его и скажет: «Я помогу, Юр. Это совсем не больно…»  
      Так было бы правильно.  
      Но холодивший голую кожу бетонный пол, кровавые отпечатки пальцев на боках и остывающие на бедрах потеки спермы убеждали в обратном.  
      Ничего уже не будет правильно. В этом Семецкий был уверен почти абсолютно. Что-то изменилось в нем самом, и он не мог понять, что. Единственная слабая надежда оставалась лишь на то, что это его смятение и внутренняя опустошенность, не проходящее предчувствие беды и странная, почти наркоманская тоска по другому, многомерному ощущению мира - всего лишь следствия медленного, но верного умирания мозга. Тогда очередная гигиеническая смерть все исправит. Наверное...  
      - Поможешь мне? - спросил он Шухова, стараясь не встречаться с ним взглядом. - Я сейчас даже застрелиться не смогу, - он вытянул вперед руку: та отчаянно тряслась. - В упор промажу. Меня словно Паркинсон покарал.  
      - Не хочу, - глухо отозвался тот, продолжая увлеченно играться с ножом. - Да ты и сам не хотел, как мне помнится.  
      - Ты должен мне жизнь, - сказал Семецкий. - Тебе-то, вижу, кайфово. Сердечко запустилось. А мне бы не мучиться. Многого прошу?  
      - У тебя был хороший день. Ты так сказал. Не хочу понимать, что я тебе этот день испортил. Не хочу убивать, даже понарошку, как всегда в случае с тобой. В общем, просто закрой глазки и тихо скончайся.  
      - Пошел ты, - зло выплюнул Семецкий. - Сволочь.  
      - Тебя это удивляет? - перестав подбрасывать нож, спросил Шухов и пожал плечами. - Хочешь, татуировку себе предупреждающую сделаю: «Осторожно! Невероятный человек-сволочь»?  
      - Обхохочешься... - проворчал Семецкий и постарался подняться на ноги. С третьей попытки удалось. При этом голову изнутри пронзили острые, ослепляющие иглы боли.  
      Он поискал взглядом одежду. Обнаружил ворох иссеченных лоскутов и с вялым удивлением вспомнил, как оказался голым. Что ж, еще один небольшой вклад на дерьмосчет Черного Сталкера.  
      «Когда-нибудь я прикрою твой кредит, скотина. Раз и навсегда прикрою. Найду способ», - подумал Семецкий и, как есть, босиком, побрел по коридору, цепляясь за стену.  
      - Далеко собрался? - спросил Шухов, и в голосе его вдруг послышалось - может, всего лишь послышалось? - сожаление.  
      - Подальше от тебя, - не оборачиваясь, буркнул Семецкий.  
      Рэд позади него устало вздохнул.  
      - Не сочти за оправдания или извинения. Но я хочу, чтобы ты знал: возвращаться к жизни далеко не так безусловно прекрасно, как все почему-то считают. Это как с алкоголем: пьешь для удовольствия, но при этом становишься свиньей. В любом человеке под бухлом просыпается некое гадство. Вот и у меня так же: вместе с пульсом возвращаются давно забытые... проще не скажешь - императивы. Я же не был убийцей, когда умирал. И сейчас не хочу им быть. Но это пройдет. Остановится сердце - и пройдет. Только мне пока очень хочется, чтобы у тебя оно остановилось чуть раньше. И желательно без моей помощи.  
      Говорил он торопливо, но при этом с такой тягучей тоской, что Семецкому стало не по себе. Нет, гнев его никуда не исчез, и злость жалила изнутри, словно ворох пламенеющих углей. Но вместе с этим - черт возьми, почему он такой идиот? - он с радостью и даже облегчением слушал всю эту чепуху. Ему очень хотелось верить Шухову - и он верил.  
      - Я все равно уйду, - сказал он, все так же не оглядываясь.  
      - Дело твое. Но я бы хотел, чтоб ты знал, почему... А впрочем, иди, Юр. Еще увидимся.  
      «В идеале - в твой последний день», - подумал Семецкий и поволок себя дальше.  
      Он сделал шаг, другой, третий. Услышал за спиной тяжкий, болезненный вздох, наполненный отчаянием. Ему вдруг захотелось обернуться и сказать, что он все понимает и как-нибудь переживет то, что произошло за последний... наверное, час. И встретит свою новую жизнь так, будто ничего и не было. Словно Шухов не появлялся, как чертик из коробочки, на нижнем уровне лаборатории Х-10.  
      Но - не стал. Горькая обида, злоба и стыд гнали его вперед, будто земля за ним горела, обжигая пятки.  
      Еще шаг. И еще. А потом в воздухе что-то прожужжало, словно огромная муха, и в затылок Семецкого ударило нечто невероятно тяжелое и невероятно острое. Он сумел сделать еще один судорожный вздох, похожий на всхлип.  
      И умер.


	2. Откровения

      Воскреснув в очередной раз, Семецкий обнаружил себя недалеко от «Выжигателя». Ну да, где же ему еще оказаться?  
      Но иронию Зоны он оценил: мозги свои он до сих пор чувствовал если и не выжженными, то во всяком случае - опустошенными. Руины мыслей, обломки чувств - и радиоактивная ярость в каждом уголке сознания.  
      Некоторое время он сидел, привалившись спиной к корявому разлапистому дереву, и смотрел в небо, прислушиваясь к эху далекой головной боли - остаточному явлению своей последней смерти.  
      Он снова был чист, свеж - можно даже сказать, невинен - и одет в новую камуфляжку. По ногам ничего не текло, порезы исчезли, как и не было. Но в воздухе отчетливо угадывался тяжелый пряный запах секса, кожа горела в местах, где его касались пальцы и губы Шухова, да и тело все помнило - настолько ярко, что при одной только мысли о том, что произошло там, внизу, в подвале, в паху мучительно-томно тяжелело.  
      Чертов извращенец что-то сделал с ним. Заразил своей похотью. Своей… мерзостью. Своей мертвой философией вседозволенности.  
      Семецкий засмеялся, с отчетливой ясностью понимая, что смерть ничего не исправила и чувствуя, как пульсирует между ног отчаянно жаждущая ласки плоть.  
  
      Первым делом он зашел на базу «Свободы» - ближайший оазис живой цивилизации. Или цивилизации живых и живущих один раз. Забрался в пустующую дальнюю казарму, похожую на «дачку» в провинциальном пионерлагере, и начал планомерно нажираться.   
      Пары артефактов, подобранных по дороге от «Выжигателя», хватило бы как минимум на неделю беспробудной алкогольной комы. И он пил, бессмысленно пялясь в разбитое окно и ощущая себя кристально трезвым. Перед мысленным взором по-прежнему маячил Шухов - такой, каким он появился в самом начале - олицетворением мрачной больной красоты в свете тревожной лампы. Семецкий пытался не думать о нем, не думать ни о чем, но весь остальной мир будто бы поблек и потерял всякий смысл.  
      Тяжелое злое опьянение догнало его ближе к вечеру, навалилось, похожее на огромный мокрый стог сена - ни вздохнуть, ни пошевелиться. Но даже этому грязно-безразличному стогу не удалось избавить Семецкого от навязанного кем-то другим - да что ты врешь-то себе, Юра? Зона и Шухов, непрошибаемый в своей великолепности и сыгранности дуэт создали тебя таким, какой ты сейчас! - образа.  
      Разве что теперь, спасибо алкоголю, мысли, не скованные трезвой и адекватной моралью, потекли в ином направлении. Семецкий будто бы грезил наяву, представляя, как все могло бы повториться - но, конечно же, на его условиях. Он пытался вообразить Рэда не таким самоуверенным, более послушным… может быть, даже побежденным - и понимал, что это совсем не то. Нет, Шухов никогда ему не сдастся, даже если все расклады будут не в его пользу. Потому что привык быть неуязвимым и бессмертным. Хозяином положения. Режиссером любой ситуации.  
      И он должен оставаться таким. Иначе, потеряй он хоть каплю своей крутости - ох, Семецкий готов потратить тысячи своих смертей, лишь бы...  
      - Убью тебя, сука, - пробормотал он, глядя на темное пятно на беленой стене напротив. Ему оно напоминало Рэда, а отдельно взятым свободовцам - Богородицу.  
      Заснул Семецкий ближе к полуночи, не сводя взгляда со странного пятна. Даже не заснул, а будто бы провалился в черное, космическое «ничего», где не было ни мыслей, ни ощущений.  
      А чуть позже в казарму пробрались несколько тушканов и загрызли его во сне. Семецкому редко везло на такую легкую смерть - он даже ничего не почувствовал, просто перестал существовать.  
  
      Очнулся он на следующее утро на той же самой койке - снова свежий, без запаха перегара и даже намека на похмелье - разве что пыльный матрас под ним украшало теперь огромное пятно крови.  
      Первым в глаза бросился давешний потек на стене - местная Богородица. Или Ктулху в балахоне. Или Христос в свете невыразимой благодати. Хотя Семецкий знал: это - Шухов. Протек влагой и сотворил икону имени себя...  
      - Доброе утро, последний герой, - поприветствовал его кто-то.  
      Семецкий только сейчас заметил сидящего на соседней койке мужика в свободовском комбезе. Мужик уже с утра пораньше был основательно навеселе и казался смутно знакомым.  
      - Повар, - протянул он руку.  
      - Юрий, - пожал ее Семецкий.  
      - Ну вот и познакомились, - улыбнулся тот и жестом фокусника развернул веер мятых самокруток. - Угощайся.  
      Семецкий отказываться не стал. Возможно, этот Повар сможет отвлечь его, помочь разложить по полочкам сумбурную кашу из неправильных, противоречивых желаний и безумных планов по их воплощению. Не зря же он известен в «Свободе» своей мозговыносящей философией.  
      Первая пара затягов ничего не изменила, и Семецкий решил, что местная трава на него не подействует. Но вскоре он уже отвечал на дурацкие вопросы нарисованного на стене Рэда. Тот был двумерный, и двигался совершенно по-мультяшному, зато издевался, как настоящий: всякое его слово обжигало неоспоримым обвинением, что это Семецкий виноват во всем, что произошло - и в том, что Шухов такой, какой есть.  
      А Семецкий орал в бешенстве, пытаясь доказать, что не любит, не хочет и вообще в гробу его, Рэда, видал, в белых тапочках. Что когда-нибудь он собственноручно обеспечит ему этот гроб, даже тапочки закажет с Большой Земли по старой дружбе, лишь бы больше не вставал.  
      Шухов на стене печально качал головой и лукаво улыбался. И что-то было такое в его нарисованных глазах - некая абсолютная убежденность - перед которой Семецкий оказывался бессильным. Он понимал, что врет - и ему, и себе, но не понимал, в чем именно это вранье, и едва не плакал от досады и обессиливающей беспомощности…  
      - Проблемы? - вклинился кто-то в их разговор. Жужжащий голос разбил уютную, похожую на цветной витраж в солнечную погоду галлюцинацию, и Семецкий вдруг понял, что пятно на стене не имеет четких очертаний и не двигается, а на соседней койке по-доброму посмеивается вполне реальный, не нарисованный Повар. - Личная жизнь доконала?  
      - Нет, - покачал головой Семецкий, в легкой панике вспоминая, о чем именно говорил с глюком, и что можно было из этих разговоров понять. - Никакой личной жизни.  
      - Бросила? - усмехнулся Повар. - Стерва попалась, да?  
      - Еще какая, - со вздохом согласился он.  
      - Зато злобные сучки в постели - самый смак, - мечтательно протянул Повар. - Была у меня одна такая. Давно… А как отсасывала, а? Прямые поставки минета из Голливуда! Закачаешься! Твоя-то как, умела что-нибудь оригинальное?  
      - Ммм… - покивал Семецкий, не найдя слов, и махнул рукой, почувствовав, как между ног снова теплеет от одних только воспоминаний. Да, его злобная сука, если можно назвать так Шухова - точно профессионал в этом деле.  
      - Я так и подумал, - понимающе хохотнул Повар. - Вон какой засос тебе оставила.  
      - Засос? - вяло удивился Семецкий, машинально проведя пальцами по шее.  
      Весь хмель и наркотическая муть мгновенно улетучились, когда он ощутил электрическую боль и почувствовал неровную припухлость там, куда в фильмах кусают людей вампиры. Он как-то разом протрезвел, и, надо признаться, испугался.  
      Впрочем, испуг - это всего лишь внутренний протест, не так ли? Он до последнего не хотел верить, что - все было. Реально и неоспоримо. До последнего надеялся, что это просто дурной сон, и он сам себя накручивает. Что со временем все пройдет.  
      Но под пальцами ныл синяк засоса - или скорее закуса - который не устранила даже смерть. Две смерти, если быть точным! И это было пострашнее всего остального. Неужели сама Зона пометила его этим пошлым клеймом, чтобы не забывал? Неужели для нее этот засос - и все, что с ним связано - настолько важны?  
      - Курни, юный падаван, - сочувственно произнес Повар, подтолкнув по глади стола другой, куда более аккуратно скрученный косяк. - Должно попустить. На моей памяти всех попускало.  
      Семецкий взял самокрутку, прикурил, глубоко затянулся.  
      Он знал, что бывает жестко. Но чтобы настолько?  
      - Не дыши пока! - вытаращив на него круглые глаза, прошептал Повар. - Слишком ценный дым! Эксклюзив, блин!  
      Когда Семецкий, наконец, проморгался от непрошенных слез, окружающий мир действительно показался простым, разноцветным и радостным.  
      - А что Рэд? Ну, Черный Сталкер. Ну, чудище бессмертное, - хмыкнул он, чувствуя, как непослушно ворочается во рту язык. - Хрен на него с редькой поверх.  
      Говорить было сложно и лениво. И вместе с тем - очень хотелось, как ни парадоксально.  
      - Достал тебя этот парень, а? - Повар глупо хихикнул. - До печенок, видать, достал.  
      Семецкому вдруг стало ужасно смешно: а ведь действительно достал! Если не до печенок, так до почек, пожалуй, дотянулся: «щуп» у Шухова был выдающийся.  
      - Бля, да я понял! Это вы с ним бабу не поделили! - Повар посмотрел на него с восхищенным удивлением. - Хо-хо, мужик! Да ты мелко не плаваешь, как я погляжу!  
      Объяснение было удобным. В конце концов, не пришлось ни врать, ни выдумывать - Повар сделал все сам. Семецкому оставалось лишь неопределенно и многозначительно пожимать плечами: мол, да, был такой эпизод, и что с того?  
      - Черный Сталкер... Он ведь как призрак, да? - не унимался свободовец. - То есть, все про него слыхали, но мало кто видел. Ты, похоже, первый на моей памяти. Ты же его видел?  
      - Даже трогал, - усмехнулся Семецкий. - Вот этим. - он положил на колено крепко сжатый кулак. - Знаешь, будь он хоть трижды призрак, а и ему морду набить можно. Это точно.  
      - Малыш-крутыш, - одобрительно покивал Повар.  
      Они еще очень долго о чем-то болтали, о чем-то незначительном и пустяковом, но в тот момент это казалось крайне важным - и виной всему определенно была начинка Поварских самокруток. Сам Повар все больше распалялся и с горячностью проповедовал что-то насчет расширения сознания и прочей «хипповской» псевдофилософии. Семецкий ему поддакивал, но поневоле - словно в нем сидела какая-то упрямая и злая программа, с которой он ничего не мог поделать - переводил разговор на Черного Сталкера. Особенно, как он сам впоследствии с трудом вспомнил, его интересовали возможные способы умерщвления того, кто уже мертв.  
      - Ох, и крепко он тебе насолил, - сквозь пряную наркотическую муть протянул Повар. - Это, парень, уже одержимость. Аккуратнее с мозгами. Ни одна баба на свете не стоит безумия. А у тебя почти оно и есть.  
      - Ты психиатр что ли? - вяло огрызнулся Семецкий.  
      - Любой травовед всегда немного психиатр, - ничуть не смутившись, ответил Повар. - Вот, держи эту. Особый рецепт, как раз для таких случаев.  
      И протянул самокрутку, помеченную красной полосой.  
      Семецкий раскурил ее, и в голове очень быстро началась форменная буря. Его словно бросало на огромных волнах в невидимом и неспокойном океане. Эти волны, казалось, прокатывались по окружающей реальности, вспучивая стены, пол, потолок. И даже Повар не сидел уже на кровати, а, словно воздушный шарик на привязи, покачивался в воздухе, в полуметре от пола.  
      - Вижу, раскрываются чакры твои, юный падаван, - сказал он, и голос прозвучал раскатистым громоподобным басом, каким обычно обозначают в кино «глас Божий». - Только осторожен будь с травой этой. Поможет она лишь в дозировке нужной.  
      Мощное ощущение присутствия чего-то непостижимо могущественного и таинственно неведомого охватило Семецкого. Сейчас он был готов поверить в любую магию, в любое чудо, словно где-то в мозгу напрочь отключился участок, отвечающий за критическое мышление.  
      Но мысль о том, чтобы найти способ убить Шухова не только не исчезла, а приобрела масштабы поистине вселенские. Об этом он и стал говорить, не в силах умолкнуть, прекратить поток повторяющихся слов.  
      - Нужен Болотный Доктор тебе, - нараспев сказал Повар, устав, кажется, бороться с его фанатичной одержимостью. - Если и знает кто ответ на твой вопрос, то только он. Заодно и головенку твою поправит, думаю.  
      - Болотный Доктор? Да, это мысль, - согласился Семецкий и, вроде бы успокоенный, снова отдался на волю качающих реальность волн. Одна, особо громадная волна - настоящий девятый вал! - подхватила его после очередной глубокой затяжки, швырнула куда-то много выше потолка, откуда он рухнул в сверкающую пронзительной тьмой бездну, и лишь голос Повара грохотал со всех сторон: «Болотный Доктор! Болотный Доктор!».  
      Семецкий так и не уловил момент, когда сердце, не выдержав напора наркотического бреда, остановилось. На губах его пузырилась розовая пена, но он уже ничего не чувствовал: бездна сверкающей тьмы поглотила его без остатка.  
  
      Пришел в себя он утром. То есть, какие-то внутренние часы, которым не мешал даже факт смерти, подсказали ему, что уже утро, хотя за окнами стояла темень. Он вскочил на ноги, свежий и злой, растерянный и несчастный. Почему-то казалось верхом несправедливости, что его сейчас не терзает похмелье, не болит голова, не превращает в мумию сушняк. И даже голода, обыкновенного человеческого голода, и то не ощущалось.  
      Жаль. Как просто было бы иметь обычные человеческие проблемы, над которыми можно увлеченно ломать голову или отдаваться незначительным страданиям тела всем своим сознанием!  
      - Это кое-что объясняет, - задумчиво произнес Повар, все так же сидящий на соседней койке. - Ты же помер, я точно знаю.  
      - И что с того? - проворчал Семецкий.  
      - А теперь жив. Еще и вот это, - он сунул ему под нос «наладонник». На экране светилось сообщение: «Погиб сталкер Семецкий. База «Свободы». Передозировка, инфаркт». - Мог бы сразу сказать. А то все вокруг да около, - он вдруг улыбнулся. - В любом случае - рад познакомиться. Но подумать только: Вечный и Черный на ножах! Сенсация!  
      - Это только мое дело, и его, - напомнил Семецкий. - Сенсации из этого делать не надо.  
      - Могила! - Повар торжественно хлопнул себя ладонью по груди. - Меня тут из-за тебя, между прочим, чуть в «холодную» не посадили. Чего это, мол, я негодной шмалью народ травлю. А шмаль еще какая годная. Если бы один твой приятель не вмешался и не объяснил, что к чему, сидеть бы мне сейчас за клетчатой стенкой на хлебе и воде.  
      - Приятель? - насторожился Семецкий.  
      - Ну как минимум, хороший знакомый, - раздался из темноты сильный голос.  
      - Ага. Макс, значит, - усмехнулся Семецкий, узнав его. - Привет, бродяга.  
      - Рад видеть в добром здравии, Михалыч, - хохотнул Макс и вышел на свет. - А то знаешь ли, кровавая пена тебе не к лицу.  
      Семецкий пожал плечами - бывало и хуже.  
      - Ладно, народ, - махнул рукой Повар. - С вами хорошо, без вас - еще лучше. Пойду я, пожалуй. Скоро ребята проснутся, голодные-холодные. Надо бы накормить-обогреть…  
      - Ага, давай, - одобрил Макс его порыв.  
      - Отлично посидели, - кивнул на прощание Семецкий. - Спасибо.  
      - Да ты заходи, если что. - улыбнулся Повар. - Не стесняйся… юный падаван.  
      И ушел.   
      Макс еще какое-то время мялся поблизости, наконец, сел на его место.  
      - Какими судьбами в наших краях? - начал он издалека. И в голосе его чувствовалась хорошо скрытая, но все-таки напряженность.  
      - Да так, умер неподалеку, - пожал плечами Семецкий. - Дай, думаю, зайду на рюмку чая. А что? Какие-то проблемы?  
      - Не… - отмахнулся Макс, потом вдруг глянул на него в упор. - Хотя вообще-то... Я тут краем уха слышал, о чем вы с Поваром болтали. Ты, Михалыч, мужик, конечно, хороший, но мне лишних проблем не надо. Ежели вы с Черным Сталкером чего не поделили - дело ваше. А если он по твою душу на базу заявится, это будет уже моя проблема, сечешь?  
      - А ты, значит, свято уверен, что он существует? - усмехнулся Семецкий.  
      - Ну ты же существуешь, - пожал плечами Макс.  
      - Аргумент, - согласился Семецкий.  
      - Вообще-то встречал я его разок: вытащил меня из такой глубокой задницы, что я уже не чаял до утра дожить. За что ему, конечно, от всего сердца большущее мерси, но… жуткий тип. Неприятный. Не могу объяснить, чем именно, но даже рядом стоять с ним как-то… стремно, что ли? Хотя, кому я объясняю? В общем, не сочти за оскорбление, но ты гораздо больше на человека похож…  
      - Расслабься, Макс, - вздохнул Семецкий. - Не придет он сюда. Делать ему нечего...  
      - Ладно, поверю на слово, - нехотя согласился Макс. Помолчал и вдруг прищурился хитро. - А если не секрет - что вы не поделили? Ну не бабу же, в самом деле. Я честно говоря, слабо представляю себе бабу, которая может на него запасть. Они, конечно, любят всяких ублюдков, но это, пожалуй, чересчур.  
      - Он… - Семецкий действительно хотел успокоить Макса, и сейчас мучительно пытался придумать внятную причину. Наконец, вспомнив, что лучшая ложь - это полуправда, он продолжил, вроде как смутившись. - Да глупо все получилось, на самом деле. Мне тогда мозги сварило основательно, а он мимо проходил. Предложил добить. Я отказался. В итоге, слово за слово, хуем по столу - рассорились, пообещали друг друга поубивать. Он-то свое обещание тогда и выполнил. Так что теперь вроде как моя очередь.  
      - Понятно, - протянул Макс. - Я-то думал, что серьезное. - он вдруг покачал головой. - Но, честно признаться - пиздец у вас развлечения, ребят.  
      - Это он так развлекается, - проворчал Семецкий. - А меня просто довел, сучёныш.


	3. Знамения

      Семецкий ушел с базы, едва рассвело.  
      Думал сразу направиться на Болота, но решил по дороге завернуть на «Росток» и проверить кое-какие свои измышления. Он все еще не терял надежды выяснить, что же такого случилось с ним в подвале Х-10, что с Шуховым ему было настолько… В чем именно дело - во множественных инсультах, в обстановке, или может, в отравленном воздухе?  
      Да, Семецкий отдавал себе отчет в том, что его зацикленность уже откровенно напоминает наркоманскую ломку. Он на многое готов был пойти, лишь бы снова испытать те невероятные и незнакомые ему ранее ощущения. Но не меньше, а то и больше ему хотелось исключить из этого уравнения Черного Сталкера.  
      А если подумать… Так ли уж Рэд отвратителен?   
      Семецкий шагал, почти не глядя по сторонам, и думал об этом. И о многом другом, но так или иначе все вертелось вокруг единого центра - Шухова. Вот проскакала краешком жирная плоть - похрюкивая и тревожно сверкая выпученным глазом. А Семецкий подумал о том, как легко можно было бы свалить ее одним-единственным ударом ножа. Того самого, которым Рэд погонял его, будто скотину. И не просто погонял: он был виртуоз, и клинок в его руках не только убивал или причинял боль, но доставлял удовольствие, излечивал, играл на тонких струнах нервной системы, как на послушном и хорошо знакомом инструменте.  
      О, нет. Шухов не был отвратителен - вот ответ. Вон тот изъеденный мутантами труп на обочине, вонючий и набитый личинками - он отвратителен. Хотя при жизни наверняка был милейшим человеком.   
      Абсолютно отвратительным могло быть что-то непоправимо мертвое - эта мысль показалась Семецкому очень свежей и оригинальной, и он даже дал себе зарок записать ее при случае. Шухов был мертв, спору нет. Любой медик шизанулся бы: существо со всеми признаками клинической смерти двигается, разговаривает... хм, обладает эрекцией. Он мертв, но не непоправимо - и в этой двойственности была его особая притягательность. В нем словно бы притаились ответы на все вопросы о жизни и смерти, какие только могут прийти в голову человеку. Он - сейф, в котором заперт святой Грааль совершенного понимания этого мира. Но сам сейф ничего не знает о Граале, ведь так? Ничего не знает, и потому не расскажет. Для этого необходимо его вскрыть. Иначе как узнать, для чего нужна и эта бесконечная жизнь, и эта бесконечная многоликая смерть?  
      Вскрыть сейф. Исключить неудобную переменную. Убить Шухова. Тогда мир снова станет простым и понятным.   
      Семецкий не знал, каким образом, но искренне верил, что все будет именно так. Интуитивно понятная магия жертвоприношения, вот что ощущалось в самой идее. Очиститься от едкой клейковины, замешанной на стыде и похоти, которой ныне обляпано все его существование - вот что ему необходимо. Для этого и нужно жертвоприношение.  
      Но Повар прав - это здорово смахивало на одержимость. Экзистенциальная, мать ее, тоска и сползание реальности под горку. Семецкого позабавила аналогия. Он вспомнил вдруг кое-что из того, что читал о гравитации в изложении Эйнштейна. Так вот: его собственная, Юрия Михайловича реальность действительно сползала под горку, хотя до этого была на ровной, как стол, поверхности. Поверхность эта промялась, образовав подобие воронки, и в центре воронки - гравитирующая масса по имени Рэд Шухов. Вернуть пространству-времени гладкость, декартовым векторам привычную, милую глазу прямолинейность можно, лишь устранив гравитацию. Черного Сталкера.   
      Гравитация. Притяжение. Вот что это. Вот что происходило с Семецким. Любовь? Желание? Расскажите о любви к силе тяготения и желании поскорее встретиться с твердой землей парашютисту, у которого парашют не раскрылся.  
      Свободное падение, в финале которого можно выжить, лишь устранив гравитацию к черту. Совсем. Лучше вечно парить в невесомости, чем размазаться о твердь, не так ли?  
      Семецкий поймал себя на мысли, что действительно бредит. А потом, изо всех сил напрягшись, чтобы вернуть на место реальность, обнаружил, что топчется в двух сотнях метров от долговского КПП на «Росток». За четыре - в лучшем случае - десятка метров от поворота, за которым начиналась «убойная земля» караула. И не мог вспомнить даже приблизительно, как здесь оказался.  
      При этом стоял он в центре локальной аномальной бури: кабан спасался от кровососа, бегая кругами радиусом в пяток метров. Последнего, искрясь, преследовал полтергейст. Трое снорков, словно играя в чехарду, перепрыгивали друг через друга, вращаясь в том же круге. Вспыхивали и моментально гасли аномалии. «Трамплин» выстрелил зазевавшейся слепой собакой и лопнул с треском. А псину прямо в воздухе подхватила «Карусель», повертев, разобрала до мелкодисперсного фарша, щелкнула и тоже исчезла. А на пути хоровода уродов неожиданно возникла «Электра»...  
      - Это значит, я прав? - спросил Семецкий у пространства. - Убить Черного Сталкера? Или это просто очередная подстава?  
      Ему никто не ответил. Не обрушился Глас Свыше. Не сошел огонь с небес. Никаких заметных знамений не случилось. Только «Электра», поджарив сноркам задницы, с треском схлопнулась, как и не было.  
      Семецкий, уже ни о чем не думая, не пытаясь предугадать будущее - лишь втайне надеясь, что если его убьет вот прямо сейчас, то случится это быстро и, по возможности, безболезненно - пошел вперед. Он не пытался снять с плеча винтовку, которая, кажется, уже вросла деревянным ложем в спину. Он не пытался ни бежать, ни обойти очерченный дьявольским хороводом круг. Он просто шел.  
      И прошел.  
      В какой-то момент вся лихорадочная круговерть осталась позади, а потом вдруг распалась на отдельные части. Кабан рванул вверх по всхолмью у дороги. Кровосос растерянно хлюпнул щупалами и, даже не пытаясь уйти в маскировку, побрел с видом алкоголика, у которого из-под носа увели канистру спирта - волоча ноги и безадресно постанывая. Полтергейст выстрелился по дороге в сторону базы «Свободы», словно камень из пращи, и исчез среди деревьев.  
      - Знамения, мать их, - невесело усмехнулся Семецкий. - Знать бы только, что они означают.  
      Он прошагал еще чуть дальше, до поворота дороги. Не оборачиваясь, не смотря по сторонам - и стараясь вообще ни о чем не думать.  
      «Я просто полено. Я - кусок дерева. Кусок дерева ничего не хочет. Разве что стать стулом. А лучше - столом», - старательно проговаривал он про себя, и любую мысль, кроме этих, глушил яростно и с тщанием обсессивно-компульсивного борца с грязью.  
      - Стоять, упырь! - гаркнул вдруг долговец, совсем юный и ретивый. Ствол его торчал над бруствером из песчаных мешков, а глаза сверкали паникой.   
      - Сам упырь, - Семецкий вяло пнул валяющуюся у обочины смятую в комок сигаретную пачку. Но - остановился, запустив руки в карманы.  
      - Чист? - крикнул молодой, пытаясь скрыть растерянность за показной громкостью и продолжая в него целиться.  
      - Вполне, - пожал плечами Семецкий. - Можно пройти? - спросил он миролюбиво, а в голове билось: «И часового не существует. Все они - внутри Черной Дыры. Иллюзия с четко выверенной долей достоверности».  
      Странно: еще два дня назад он бы совершил показной перекат, уходя с линии прицеливания, дал бы спурт по кустам и овражкам, а потом... Потом бы задумался: влепить пулю в лоб этому молодому, или звякнуть по стальному ограждению, чтобы рикошетом, щегольски сшибить сигарету в губах старшего офицера.  
      Но сейчас он просто пошел вперед, расставив руки в стороны.  
      - Стоять, гад! - истерично вскрикнул часовой, запав за наваленный мешками бруствер.  
      - Заткнись, - с жалостью и сочувствием посоветовал ему Семецкий. - Я чист. Даже артефактов нет. Есть бабло, и я хочу его пропить. Начальник караула против?  
      Повисла тишина. Потом из бетонного «загашника» пробасило:  
      - Начкар дает добро. Ствол на предохранитель, магазин отстегнуть. Касается и шпалера. А ты, Калина, утихни и не разводи панику.  
      Семецкий послушно разрядил винтовку и пистолет. Потом шагнул вперед - шаг, другой...  
      - Проходи, бродяга! Люблю неконфликтных, - снова пробасило, словно из недр канализации, из бетонированного укрепления.  
      - Спасибо, параноики, - сказал Семецкий, минуя нарисованную на дробленом асфальте желтую контрольную полосу...  
  
      Он спустился по кривой лестнице в бар «Сто рентген». Название было почти что оправдано: здешнее пойло могло убить неосторожного пропойцу не менее надежно, чем две сотни грамм стронция внутримышечно. Главное: знать, что брать - и Семецкий знал.  
      - «Березовый скафандр», дважды, - негромко, но отчетливо сказал он, застолбив себе место за столиком в углу: отсюда была отлично видна входная дверь, да и весь питейный зал. Безопасно. Надежно. Как раз для оглаживания его личной паранойи.   
      Бухло - двести спирта плюс сто березового сока от березы-мутанта, плюс, в качестве «скафандра» - медицинский раствор Рингера-Локка с аминокислотами - принесла молоденькая, но уставшая и затрепанная официантка.  
      - Работаешь? - коротко и без лишних предисловий спросил Семецкий.  
      - Три сотни в час, - кивнула та. - Две штуки за ночь.  
      - Садись, - похлопал он по месту рядом с собой.  
      - Сотку вперед, - сказала официантка, и глянула на Бармена, едва заметно кивнув в сторону Семецкого.   
      Нет, Бармен сутенерством не занимался: все его девушки сами решали, на что потратить свое время и свое тело. Предоплата была неустойкой за «прогул» рабочего часа, вот в чем дело.  
      Бармен пожал плечами: он просто выдернет с кухни еще одну пигалицу для побегушек по залу «на разносе».  
      Девчонка - выглядела она все-таки помято и вообще не очень презентабельно, словно бы... запыленная, что ли? - махнула залпом один из «Березовых скафандров» и вопросительно глянула на Семецкого.  
      - Юра, - усмехнулся он поверх высокого стакана с гремучим коктейлем.  
      - Галка, - кратко и емко представилась девушка и этаким «хозяйским» жестом, не спрашивая разрешения, дала знать Бармену, что пора наполнить стаканы по второму разу.  
      - Осторожнее, - усмехнувшись, предостерег ее Семецкий. - Ты в курсе, сколько радиоактивного йода в здешнем березовом соке?  
      Девушка вместо ответа достала из кармана даже не дозиметр, а - Бог ты мой! - лабораторный цифровой анализатор.   
      - Рисковая, - уважительно кивнул Семецкий. - Галка, значит?  
      - Или Таня. Как дальше пойдет, - девушка легонько щелкнула ногтем по стакану.  
      - Значит так, Или Таня. Поясняю сразу: сейчас мы дернем еще по паре рюмок, и двинемся наверх. С какой целью, ты, думаю, прекрасно понимаешь. Если надеешься срубить бабла, и при этом слиться, то не выйдет: мне сейчас нужна именно баба, а не жилетка. Так что предлагаю, пока не поздно - если сама не хочешь, приведи ту, что точно отработает. Получишь стольник за… ну, допустим, за посредничество. Доступно?  
      Вообще-то, Семецкому обычно претило так разговаривать с дамами. Он всегда старался быть джентльменом, но сейчас некая злая заноза, засевшая внутри, заставляла его вести себя нарочито цинично. И ему это - странное дело - нравилось.  
      - Вполне, - кивнула Или Таня, разом растеряв львиную долю своей напускной наглости. Глянула на него внимательно, оценивающе, и, наконец, сказала. - Я пойду. Ты симпатичный. И вроде не псих.  
      - Особые пожелания? - хмыкнул Семецкий, откидываясь на спинку дивана.  
      - В жопу не даю, - буркнула Галка и откровенно порозовела.  
      Это было до того неуместно и очаровательно, что она сразу показалась симпатичнее, чем была. Или просто «Скафандр» ударил в голову.  
      - Как показывает практика, это легко поправимо, - проворчал Семецкий, и невзначай, но пробуя голосом власть, спросил. - А почему Галка?  
      - Настолько важно? - усмехнулась девчонка с прежней наглостью, но заглянула в его глаза, и вопросов стало на порядок меньше. - Потому что Зажигалка. Огонь я люблю. И смотреть, и… создавать. Разок подпалила, что не следовало, теперь вот отрабатываю.  
      - Любопытно, - Семецкий позволил себе вздохнуть. - Думал, обойдется проще.  
      - Да не дергайся, я не маньячка, - невесело рассмеялась Галка. - Просто дура.  
  
      Вскоре они поднялись по неприметной лесенке за барной стойкой, прошли по короткому коридору и оказались в переделанном под гостиницу цеху.   
      Семецкий снял комнату до утра, хотя не собирался возиться с девчонкой дольше необходимого. Она была нужна лишь затем, чтобы убедиться в собственной состоятельности, ну и заодно проверить, насколько Шухов сдвинул ему ориентацию. После чего он собирался вернуть ее в зал, и возможно, переночевав в комфорте под крышей, отправиться на Болота.  
      Ключ скрипнул в замке, и взглядам их предстала чистая, хоть и пыльная каморка: колченогий стол, две табуретки, достаточно широкий матрас, брошенный прямо на пол и пара металлических запирающихся шкафов, из тех, что часто встречались в раздевалках местных подземных лабораторий.  
      - Заходи, - бросил Семецкий.  
      Девушка прошла в комнату, провела пальцем по столу, проверяя на наличие пыли, открыла дверцу шкафчика, и, тонко вскрикнув, отшатнулась.  
      Семецкий шагнул к ней, заглянул через плечо и расхохотался.  
      В шкафу, на дальней стенке углем был нарисован хоть и схематичный, но достаточно узнаваемый портрет - черные волосы, вместо левой половины лица - месиво шрамов, зрачки - две круглых красных точки. Краской неизвестный художник мазнул, не пожадничав, так что она потекла, да так и застыла двумя кровавыми слезами.  
      На полке под портретом вперемежку лежали разнокалиберные ножи - от перочинных до здоровенных боевых, патроны и черепа мелких животных - то ли крыс, то ли тушканов - не разобрать.  
      - Жуть какая, - передернула плечами Галка. - Зачем это?  
      - Думаю, на удачу, - Семецкий еще раз окинул взглядом самодельный алтарь, и признал, что выглядит действительно жутко: будто жертвенник тайной секты, исповедующей малопонятный кровавый культ. - Какой-то не в меру суеверный псих, видимо, решил, что поможет.  
      - А это кто? - девушка ткнула грязным ногтем в красноглазый портрет. - На Дракулу похож. Или на назгула. Король Ангмарский, блин.  
      - Черный Сталкер, - усмехнулся Семецкий, оценив сравнения. И, не подумав, ляпнул. - Кстати, действительно похож…  
      - Ты его видел, что ли? - насупилась Галка.  
      - Слышал, - поспешил он отмахнуться.   
      Девушка заметно расслабилась. Судя по всему, ей не раз пытались ездить по ушам различного рода байками, чем страшно достали. Так что теперь даже упоминания о Легендах Зоны вгоняли ее в тоску.  
      - Черный Сталкер, Белый Сталкер, Вечный Сталкер… - с откровенным сарказмом начала перечислять Галка. - Серо-буро-малиновый Сталкер. И каждый придурок с ними лично ручкался и пил на брудершафт, ага…  
      - Я не пил, - улыбнулся Семецкий.  
      - Ты просто платишь, - пожала плечами девушка. - А если кто нахаляву пытается в трусы залезть, то сразу весь крутой и легендарный, в одном ряду с этими вот, - Галка кивнула на Шуховский портрет. - Ну так что? - резко перевела она тему. - Сразу в койку или сначала отсосать?  
      - Лихо ты! - удивился Семецкий.  
      - Ну хочешь, целкой прикинусь? - на полном серьезе спросила девушка.  
      - Не, не надо. Давай полную программу, - он облокотился на стол, расстегивая китель.  
      Галка не стала ждать, пока он разденется - расстегнула ему ремень, пуговицы на ширинке. Ее узкая ладошка нырнула в штаны, сжала вялый член - будто поздоровалась.  
      Девушка вздохнула: на эрекцию не было даже намека.  
      Семецкий подавил желание извиниться. В конце концов, она не виновата, что именно сейчас и именно с ней ему все будто отрезало.  
      Долбанный Рэд!  
      Семецкий с ненавистью глянул в незакрытый шкаф, внутри которого чернел портрет, и ему показалось, что нарисованный Шухов ухмыляется - снисходительно, издевательски так, абсолютно уверенный в своем превосходстве.  
      «Ты мой! - складывались в буквы жирные угольные штрихи - Смирись с этим». «Мой… - читалось в кривой ухмылке тонких губ. - Признай это». «Только мой, - щурились плачущие кровью глаза. - Ты же сам этого хотел!». Алые пятна радужек казались настолько яркими в полумраке комнаты, что когда Семецкий отвел взгляд, они остались мерцать перед глазами, словно он долго смотрел на тлеющие угольки.  
      - Ну уж нет, - еле слышно ответил он портрету. И вдруг понял, что между ног стало тепло, влажно и довольно приятно.  
      Галка стояла перед ним на коленях, старательно, хоть и не очень умело вылизывая отвердевшую, налитую кровью плоть. Движения губ и языка ощущались слишком слабо, смазано - девушка успела натянуть на него презерватив.  
      - Нехило, - улыбнулась она, продолжая надрачивать и без того колом стоящий член. - Природа тебя явно не обидела.  
      Семецкий не ответил, взял ее за плечи, поднимая с колен. Галка, сообразив, чего он хочет, приспустила штаны и уперлась руками в столешницу.  
      Внутри нее было мягко, тепло и скользко: она и сама успела возбудиться. И это было правильно - именно так, как и должно быть - без боли, без колюще-режущих игрушек, без обжигающего жара… Правильно и совершенно... никак.  
      Семецкий двигался ровно, плавно, лишь краем сознания отмечая слабые искры чисто физиологического удовольствия: трение и сжимающие его мышцы были естественными раздражителями, и тело реагировало на них само, не мешая ему думать.  
      Зато Галке происходящее явно нравилось: дышала она тяжело, постанывала сквозь сжатые зубы, и, сбивая Семецкого с ритма, все пыталась податься ему навстречу. А еще откровенно текла - да так, что меж их телами при каждом толчке влажно хлюпало.  
      Семецкий вдруг подумал, что проблема-то не в ней: все-таки трахаться в гандоне - все равно, что плавать в сапогах.  
      Да и Шухов подобными мелочами не заморачивался.  
      - Эй, как насчет без резинки? - шепнул он девушке. - Я чист, честное слово.  
      - Все так говорят, - хрипло выдохнула та. Обернулась, заглянула ему в глаза и неожиданно махнула рукой: - А, ладно, черт с ним! Давай без. Только, чур, внутрь не кончать.  
      - Яволь! - весело отозвался Семецкий. Вытащил из нее член, стряхнул наполовину сползший уже презерватив на пол, и резко вдвинулся обратно.  
      Галка упала грудью на стол, подавившись воздухом.  
      Семецкий хмыкнул, перехватил ее поудобнее, и принялся жестко, не осторожничая более, вколачивать себя в податливое - и слишком нежное - тело.  
      Поначалу девушка лишь тихо всхлипывала, но вскоре уже стонала в голос, и цепляясь за его бедра обеими руками, пыталась при каждом рывке вбить в себя как можно глубже.  
      Семецкий поймал ее запястья, завел за спину, зафиксировав одной рукой, второй надавил ей между лопаток, вжимая в скрипящий, грозящий вот-вот развалиться стол. И вдруг почувствовал, как заводит его это ее беспомощное, нарочито подчиненное положение. Как ощущение власти над другим человеком - пусть даже временной - отзывается в каждом нерве яркими щекочущими искрами удовольствия.  
      Да, Семецкий был гораздо тяжелее, гораздо выше и однозначно сильнее миниатюрной девчонки. Ей не вырваться, не уйти - только и остается, что с благодарностью принимать в себя его плоть. Сейчас он - полноправный хозяин положения, и волен отпустить ее или же зарезать прямо на этом столе. Принести в жертву ухмыляющемуся с самодельной иконы за их спинами демону. Возложить ее голову к остальным подношениям. Вряд ли крысиные черепа смогут удовлетворить Шухова. Другое дело - человеческая девчонка - живая, теплая, текущая от желания. Ему должно понравиться. Он же любит, когда жертвы воют от похоти.  
      Семецкий поискал глазами нож - большой черный нож, который, как ему казалось, ждал своего часа рядом на столе.  
      Галка под ним вдруг гортанно застонала, затихла на мгновение…  
      Где же нож? Жертву нельзя резать, чем попало.  
      …а потом закричала, выгнувшись и мелко дрожа.  
      Семецкий ощутил, как сокращаются стенки ее лона. И вдруг осознав, что собирался сделать, отпрянул, как от прокаженной.  
      - Эй, - девушка с трудом развернулась на подкашивающихся ногах. Дотянулась до табуретки, подтащила к себе и плюхнулась на нее, глупо и блаженно улыбаясь. - Отлично потрахались. - Она бросила взгляд на подрагивающий от напряжения, по-прежнему угрожающе крепкий член, и несколько смутилась. - Ну хочешь руками доведу? Или ртом, а?  
      - Не надо, - отмахнулся Семецкий и уселся на матрац, намеренно повернувшись спиной к нарисованному Шухову. - Все в порядке.  
      Не вышло. Не сработало. А ведь было так близко… В чем дело? Что пошло не так? И откуда взялся этот воображаемый нож? На кой черт ему вообще сдался блядский нож?! И почему, мать вашу, именно черный?!  
      Семецкий не мог сформулировать мысль, не мог внятно объяснить причинно-следственные связи, но доподлинно знал - в этом тоже виноват Шухов. Как и в том, что он не смог кончить, как все нормальные люди. Не хватало чего-то. Остроты, жара, накала. Словно бы раньше Семецкий был, к примеру, металлом с определенной и четко фиксированной температурой плавления, а потом появился Черный Сталкер - невозможный, антинаучный элемент - и походя смял самые основы его существования, изуродовал до неузнаваемости кристаллическую решетку, так, что все свойства - прежде известные и понятные - необратимо изменились.  
      Но разве не так же действует и сама Зона? Она извращает самую суть физики, химии и биологии, нарушает все известные законы, переворачивает все с ног на голову.  
      А Шухов - ее неотъемлемая часть. Главный назгул. Ангмарский король при Сауроне.  
      Семецкий смутно припоминал, что была в оригинальной истории какая-то засада с этим персонажем, но какая именно - никак не мог сообразить.  
      - Ты не знаешь, что особенного в Ангмарце? - спросил он у все еще пытающейся отдышаться девчонки.  
      - Его не мог убить ни один смертный муж, - ответила та. - Вроде бы чье-то пророчество. В итоге его победила роханская дева - Эовин, - имя девы Галка произнесла с затаенной гордостью преданной поклонницы феминизма. - На пару с одним из хоббитов. Каким именно - не помню, извиняй.  
      - Только смертный? - зачем-то переспросил Семецкий.  
      - Ну, так было сказано - что падет он не от руки смертного мужа.  
      - А бессмертного мужа они что, найти не могли? - удивился Семецкий. - Там же вроде эльфы табунами бегали.  
      - Да что ты докопался-то? - разозлилась Галка. Наверно, обиделась за Эовин. - Смертный, бессмертный - какая разница? Все равно его девка убила.  
      - Действительно, - согласился Семецкий.  
      - Эй, мы продолжаем или я пойду? - спросила она.  
      - Иди, - он не глядя вытащил из кармана несколько купюр, сунул ей в руку.  
      Но Галка не ушла. Какое-то время мялась рядом, и, наконец решившись, выдала:  
      - Ты это… если вдруг разнообразия захотелось… спроси Арти. Артура. Или Лешку Бульдозера. Но с Лешкой осторожнее, он дурной совсем.  
      - Я, что, по-твоему, похож на педика? - усмехнулся Семецкий.  
      - Да не, - она пожала плечами. - Точно не похож. Но время от времени всех тянет на экзотику.  
      - Иди уже давай, - отмахнулся Семецкий. - И это… спасибо что ли.  
      - Обращайся, - кокетливо подмигнула Галка и выскользнула за дверь.  
  
      И он остался один на один с портретом Шухова. Какое-то время сидел, прислушиваясь к собственному дыханию, чувствуя прожигающий спину ироничный взгляд, и ждал, что тишину вот-вот нарушит такой знакомый и такой ненавистный голос.  
      Это было невыносимо.  
      Поэтому Семецкий спустился в бар, взял водки, набрал нехитрой закуси и вернулся. А едва открыв дверь и снова наткнувшись на насмешливый взгляд Черного Сталкера, победно отсалютовал ему бутылкой.  
      Вскоре в комнату просочилось тонкое изящное нечто - назвать это парнем у Семецкого язык не поворачивался.   
      Прежде он не особенно верил в существование настолько карикатурных геев. И уж тем более не предполагал, что подобные кадры могут выжить - и кстати, жить вполне припеваючи - здесь, в Зоне.  
      Существо отзывалось на умильно-собачью кличку Арти, скорее подходящую брехливой болонке, чем нормальному сталкеру, пахло мылом и легким приятным парфюмом. Оно крайне ценило свое время, поэтому запросило раза в три больше давешней девчонки. Зато и ртом работало не в пример профессиональнее.  
      Но когда Арти попробовал обнять его назойливыми тонкими руками - словно бескостными щупальцами - и пошло прильнул слишком гибким, каким-то пластилиновым телом, Семецкий едва сдержался, чтобы не разбить ему ухоженное личико.  
      Он зашипел рассерженным котом, и Арти испуганно вымелся из комнаты.  
      Следующим появился Лешка Бульдозер. Он оказался полной противоположностью предыдущего манерного пидораса: воняющий перегаром, бритый налысо бугай с синими от наколок пальцами. Этот денег не брал, работал исключительно из «любви к искусству» и своих, антилогичных для любого нормального человека понятий о чистоте социума.  
      Так же Бульдозер был явным садистом. Причем, в отличие от Шухова, садистом тупым и закомплексованным. И поэтому с самого порога превратился в проблему.  
      Проблема решилась, когда Семецкий сломал ему запястье и разбил об лысую башку почти полную бутылку водки. На грохот прибежал долговский патруль и увел Бульдозера для дальнейшего разбирательства. За Семецкого же вступилась донельзя виноватая Галка, и даже Бармен. Долговцы, слушая официантку, зверели на глазах: еще бы! Какой-то гопник попытался нагнуть нормального одиночку, и все это - на территории их базы - цитадели порядка и законности. Семецкому стало почти что жаль Бульдозера. Но только почти.  
      Больше он никого не пытался найти - сидел в своей комнате и тихо пил в одиночестве. Богатый на события день здорово его вымотал. Настолько, что даже думать было лень: в голове стало пусто и звонко, и Семецкий был этому несказанно рад.  
      В какой-то момент он обнаружил в комнате Галку - девушка молча сидела рядом и так же молча пила - видимо, отработала смену и зачем-то вернулась. Он ее не гнал. Даже обрадовался, что пришла.  
      Потом они как-то незаметно оказались раздетыми. Семецкий лежал на спине, курил, прихлебывая водку прямо из горлышка и стряхивая пепел за границу матраса, а Галка сидела на нем верхом, и обоим было слишком лень двигаться, поэтому все происходило очень медленно и продолжалось очень долго.  
      Семецкому снова не удалось кончить, но его это уже не волновало. Довольная жизнью девчонка ускакала, прихватив одну из бутылок, а сам он наконец-то смог заснуть.  
      А во сне к нему пришел Шухов, и принес с собой облегчение: он был все так же инфернально прекрасен, и все так же издевательски силен. Он без лишних слов распял Семецкого в позе звезды, и тот заметил, что стопы и ладони его пришпилены к доскам пола здоровенными черными ножами. Точно таким же ножом Рэд, напевая что-то себе под нос, принялся рисовать на нем узоры, и бритвенно-острое лезвие ласкало кожу, даря удивительно яркие ощущения. А потом Шухов лег на него сверху, и Семецкий задохнулся в невыносимом жаре его тела…


	4. Предостережения

      Пришел в себя он у стопки бетонных плит, в сырой от росы одежде, недалеко от блокпоста перед Свалкой - обновленный, но по-прежнему несчастный. Над «Ростком» вился дым - как раз районе гостиничного цеха.  
      Семецкий потер предплечья в попытках согреться и тихо засмеялся над очередной шуткой Зоны: судя по всему, он заснул с зажженной сигаретой и сгорел во сне, как последний алкаш. А заодно спалил и комнату с самодельным алтарем Черному Сталкеру.  
      Впрочем, туда ему и дорога.  
      Семецкий поднялся и, пошатываясь от холода, побрел в сторону Болот. Он не мог толком объяснить, что гнало его вперед, не позволяло сидеть на месте. Возможно, все дело в тягучей тоске, которая будто преследовала его, и стоило где-нибудь остановиться - накидывалась, словно туча комаров, так что единственным спасением оставалось просто двигаться, даже если целью движения было само движение.  
      Он стремительно, будто удирая от кого-то, шагал по Свалке. И опять мир вокруг казался нереальным, нарисованным, причем рисовал его кто-то с замашками Сальвадора Дали: горы радиоактивного хлама превращались под взглядом в огромных причудливых зверей, похожих на драконов и слонов. Они дышали, и бока их, утыканные кусками металла, вздымались и опадали, а ветер дыхания мерно ложился на лицо. Корявые деревья смотрелись, словно застывшие кальмары, воткнувшиеся в землю щупальцами кверху. Птицы становились каплями густой черной жидкости - и снова превращались в птиц.  
      Семецкий шел, по его мнению, довольно долго - несколько часов, пожалуй. Не сбавлял темпа, все так же торопился. А потом вдруг поймал себя на мысли, что на самом деле не прошел и пары километров. Он знал, что если оглянется, наверняка сумеет разглядеть вдалеке долговский блокпост у границы «Ростка», и даже дым ночного пожара над заводскими крышами. Оглядываться не стал: боялся, что окажется прав, и тогда...  
      Тогда, наверное, страх убьет его на месте. А когда он снова воскреснет, этот страх приклеится к нему очень надолго, если не навсегда. Страх сумасшествия.  
      Все сталкеры - так или иначе психи. Кто-то больше, кто-то меньше. Абсолютно нормальных среди них нет ни единого. Но то, что в последнее время происходило с его сознанием, даже по здешним щадящим меркам считалось лютой «клиникой».  
      Где-то далеко впереди, словно обглоданная туша кита в гигантской картонной коробке, показалось здание железнодорожного депо. У Семецкого несколько отлегло от сердца: значит, не так уж сильно он потерялся в пространстве-времени. То есть, лютая «клиника» на деле оказалась просто жесткой «клиникой».  
      Или, может, Зона решила ему немного подыграть? Подбодрить, подсунув один из своих фокусов. Или...  
      Слишком много «или». Он слишком погряз в самоанализе. Научиться бы простой вещи: не думать. Было бы здорово по собственному желанию устраивать в голове тишину.  
      Но, к сожалению, Семецкий этого не умел.  
      До здания депо он добрался быстро, умудрившись не угодить ни в одну из многочисленных аномалий, которые облепили подножия холмов-могильников, как ракушки - береговые скалы. Хотя по сторонам и под ноги опять не смотрел, погрузившись в догнавшую его тоску. Недалеко же удалось от нее убежать…  
      От окончательного погружения в черное уныние его отвлекла беспорядочная стрельба и крики. Судя по характерным интонациям и лексикону, в переплет попали люди «приблатненные», которых в Зоне, особо не мудрствуя, называли мародерами, ренегатами или же бандитами.  
      Семецкий не стал осторожничать и скрываться, а просто пошел на звуки. В последние дни его и без того притупленный инстинкт самосохранения вообще перестал работать.   
      И у здания депо он стал свидетелем... что ж, это было красивое и беспощадное избиение, не бой - никто не говорил о равенстве шансов - скорее, великолепный акт насилия…  
      Голое, лысое, покрытое лишь редкой низкой травой пространство между высокой оградой и длинной горой захороненного металлолома было кое-где захламлено кусками плит, бетонными кольцами и прочим строительным мусором. Из-за этого хлама и стреляли бандиты, только вот по кому стреляли, Семецкий понял не сразу.  
      Как оказалось, противник был всего один.  
      Высокий человек в темном плаще перемещался меж обломков с непостижимой ловкостью, какую можно встретить лишь у киношных супергероев.   
      Вот, из-за ближайшего к нему бетонного кольца выглянул бандит, и очередь из автомата резанула по взметнувшемуся в длинном прыжке силуэту. Ни одна пуля не задела таинственного человека, а он, взвившись над препятствием, словно завис на мгновение - полы плаща крыльями раскинулись за спиной, и Семецкий увидел, что под плащом он по пояс обнажен, а в руке у него огромный и такой знакомый нож - и рухнул на бандита, оборвав его вскрик ударом клинка. Лезвие вошло в череп практически по рукоять, и когда убийца выдернул свое страшное орудие, за ножом по воздуху пролегла кровавая дуга с серовато-розовыми ошметками костей и мозга.  
      - Рэд... - пробормотал Семецкий, застыв на месте и не в силах оторваться от завораживающего зрелища.  
      А Шухов уже метнулся к следующей жертве. Невероятно, нечеловечески быстрый, он скользил над землей, и могло показаться, что он вообще не касается ее ногами. Еще один отчаянный крик - и очередной бандит, едва успев выстрелить дуплетом куда-то в воздух, лишился головы - в самом прямом смысле слова. Рэд просто походя смахнул ее, как ненужный нарост - и она, вращаясь, словно футбольный мяч, улетела далеко в сторону, а из шеи, из рассеченных артерий вверх ударили высокие алые фонтанчики.  
      - Валите его, бля! - орал кто-то из глубокого тыла битвы. Голос звучал хоть и испуганно, но властно: видимо принадлежал главарю банды, так неудачно попавшейся на пути Черного Сталкера.  
      И они стреляли - может быть, и метко, но недостаточно. Огненный шквал из пуль и дроби катился вслед за Шуховым, проносился волной то справа, то слева - там, где он находился еще неуловимую долю секунды назад.  
      Третий бандит упал, зажимая обрубок руки, из которого хлестала кровь. Он орал на одной протяжной, высокой ноте, и Семецкому стало жаль его: двое предыдущих умерли куда быстрее.  
      Четвертому пришлось еще хуже: сбив его в длинном прыжке, Рэд на мгновение склонился и, взмахнув ножом, располосовал его от грудины до паха. Парень так и остался лежать, перебирая дрожащими руками сизые кишки, не в силах даже стонать. Он лишь раскрывал рот, словно выброшенная на берег рыба, и выглядело это жутко - но вместе с тем отчего-то и красиво.   
      Смертоносная ярость Шухова и впрямь завораживала. Он сейчас напоминал Семецкому черный смерч - неуловимый и неостановимый. И люди поспешно отступали под его натиском, крича и матерясь. Главарь все требовал: «Вперед, суки!», но те, кто был ближе всех к эпицентру бойни, истерически визжали: «...нахуй! Здесь пиздец!»  
      Вот Шухов, низко пригнувшись и нырнув под автоматный ствол, прорезал в воздухе широкий полукруг. Плащ его взметнулся даже выше головы - и Семецкий увидел четко, как на фотографии, и его угрюмое, сосредоточенное лицо с плотно сжатыми губами, и горящие яростью глаза, и сухие, налитые мощью, натянутые, словно тетива, мышцы, и алый отсверк на клинке в вытянутой руке. Бандит всхлипнул: Рэд рассек его брюхо от одного бока до другого - и до самого позвоночника в глубину.  
      Кровь... Столько крови Семецкому, пожалуй, видеть еще не доводилось, а он был в Зоне далеко не новичок. И эта кровь будоражила, пьянила его даже на расстоянии. Он мечтательно улыбался, наблюдая за резней и думая, что будь он языческим божеством, происходящее было бы угодно ему. И особенно радовал его Шухов - приносящий жертвы, и делающий это с торжественной красотой величественного ритуала. Верховный жрец кровавого культа в действии…  
      Вот он взбежал по наклонно торчащей из земли плите и, высоко вспрыгнув, словно с трамплина, обрушился сразу на двоих бандитов с автоматами. Те стояли близко друг от друга, и Шухов, сбив одного ударом ноги, с налета насадил второго на нож, походя смяв ему ребра. А когда еще один выстрелил из дробовика с расстояния метров в пять - закрылся повисшим на ноже еще живым телом, словно штурмовым щитом.  
      Он все нес и нес гибель, с неумолимой жестокостью и - Семецкого это удивило, напугало и восхитило - настоящей, неподдельной страстью. Черное лезвие мелькало, отсекая то руку, то голову, взрезая тела, будто те были мягкими соломенными чучелами. Тяжелый длиннополый плащ развевался, словно за Шуховым по пятам неотступно следовала мрачная летучая тень самой Смерти. Гибко, плавно и стремительно двигалось его тело - идеально отлаженный, приковывающий взгляд каждой деталью механизм. На коже, словно подчеркивая ее белизну, рубиново сияли и срываясь, оставляли за собой резкие дорожки, капли чужой крови.  
      Минуты не прошло, а Семецкий уже сбился со счета, сколько народу успел отправить Рэд на тот свет. Счет приближался к двум десяткам, пожалуй. Из всей банды осталось лишь трое - и теперь они спасались бегством, сжимая бесполезное, разряженное оружие.  
      Шухов остановился. Выпрямился, опустил руки. Вокруг него стонали и скулили те немногие, кто еще оставался в живых - ненадолго, конечно. Он не обращал на них внимания, пристально глядя вслед убегающим бандитам. Наконец, вздохнул, словно собираясь с силами, склонил голову к плечу - и толстый мужик лет сорока, бежавший в середине, вдруг с шипящим хлопком исчез - и тут же материализовался почти лицом к лицу с Черным Сталкером. Глаза мужика распахнулись от удивления и страха, а ноги все еще несли его по инерции - прямо на ловко подставленный нож. Шаг, другой - и бандит с тугим хрипом насадился животом на клинок, так толком и не успев ничего понять.  
      А Шухов вдруг заговорил. Говорил он очень тихо, глядя повисшему на ноже мужику в глаза. Но Семецкий каким-то образом слышал каждое слово - он уже не удивлялся своему восприятию, то чрезмерно чуткому, то невообразимо искаженному. Наверное, Зона просто хотела, чтобы он услышал это.  
      - Я же предлагал по-хорошему, Трифон: подойди ко мне один и умрешь легко, - сказал бандиту Черный Сталкер. - Шестнадцать человек сегодня погибли только потому, что ты - трус, неспособный ответить за свои дела. Шестнадцать человек твоих же, скажем, соратников - в копилку дурной кармы. Я, конечно, понимаю, что на данный момент тебя это мало волнует, но у тебя еще будет время поразмыслить над своим поведением. Сейчас я слегка подрежу тебе связки, чтобы ты не убегал, не уползал и не орал. Голосовые тоже, да. А пока ты будешь умирать, постарайся вспомнить всех, кого загубил в своей жизни. Все, Трифон, лимит исчерпан, кредит закрыт. Удачно реинкарнировать в какую-нибудь свинью.  
      Он сделал несколько неуловимо быстрых движений, и тот, кого звали Трифоном, повалился на землю, словно марионетка с обрезанными нитями.  
      А потом обернулся и заметил застывшего столбом Семецкого.  
      Тот и впрямь не шелохнулся, пока шла эта резня. Он был настолько заворожен зрелищем кровавой расправы и тем, как красив Шухов в своей истинной роли, что, кажется, даже и не дышал. Зато теперь вдруг, встретившись с ним взглядом, почувствовал сильнейшее головокружение и едва удержался на ногах. Верх и низ, право и лево хаотично менялись местами, превращая весь мир в чудовищную карусель, которая ежесекундно распадалась на части и пересобиралась по-новому на манер робота-трансформера. Лишь центр всего этого вращения - Черный Сталкер - оставался неподвижным и неизменным.  
      Семецкого вывернуло. Кислая рвота с розовыми прожилками крови выплеснулась на землю. Он упал, но даже лежа старался не терять из виду расплывчатый и почему-то двоящийся перед глазами темный силуэт: его пугала возможность, что тот подойдет ближе, и одновременно ему этого очень хотелось. Но Семецкий все равно умудрился пропустить момент, когда Рэд оказался рядом.  
      - Юра, ты идиот, - бесстрастно, словно машина, сказал он. - Под тобой - кусок ТВЭЛа. Куда ты смотрел? С тебя уже кожа слезает, а ты, видимо, не ощущаешь.  
      - Нет, - растерянно произнес Семецкий. Он попытался подняться - и не смог. Потянулся дрожащей рукой к лицу, и на пальцах остался здоровенный лоскут кожи.  
      - Заведи себе хотя бы дозиметр, - сказал Шухов, и в полыхающих холодной яростью глазах его промелькнула усмешка. - Или хочешь, я сниму его с трупа и пришью к тебе степлером, чтобы не потерялся?  
      Семецкого передернуло от ощущения тревожного дежавю. Сейчас Рэд, еще не отошедший от своего убийственного азарта, был, пожалуй, вполне способен осуществить свою угрозу. Впрочем, а когда не был?  
      - Ост-тавь меня в п-покое, - скривился Семецкий.   
      Собственный заплетающийся язык усилил тревогу в разы. В мыслях все путалось. Хотелось высказать Шухову все те гадости, что он успел передумать, и вместе с тем - выразить свое восхищение Черному Сталкеру. Внутри, сменяя друг друга с частотой стробоскопа, бились и сильнейшее обожание, и лютая ненависть, и восторг, и презрение. А еще Семецкого страшно тошнило, у него кружилась голова, и не было сил разобраться в этом внутреннем раздрае. Не в этой жизни, наверное.  
      Шухов устало вздохнул, словно вынужден был выполнить тяжелую и не очень-то желанную работу и одним точным движением вогнал нож ему в висок.  
      - Не благодари, - мрачно улыбнулся он, и это было последнее, что услышал Семецкий прежде, чем умер.


	5. Пророчества

      Воскрес он на том же лобном месте, возле побоища. Разве что в добром десятке метров от злополучного обломка ТВЭЛа. В безопасности, то есть.  
      Черного Сталкера рядом уже не было.  
      Семецкий медленно прошагал по оставленной им кровавой просеке: вот здесь Шухов отрезал бандиту голову, а тут - вон они тянутся по земле синюшными змеями - выпустил еще одному кишки...  
      Живых никого не осталось. И Семецкому почему-то было жаль этих ребят. Даже их главаря - Трифона - что смотрел в небо полными боли и уже слегка припорошенными пылью глазами. В конце концов, есть в Зоне и более грешные люди, и более жестокие, и более беспринципные. Но именно эти парни попали под безжалостное колесо возмездия.  
      Семецкий ходил среди мертвецов, словно что-то выискивая, при этом сам не зная, что ищет. Потом махнул рукой, выругался - и зашагал себе дальше, в сторону потаенной, мало кому из сталкеров известной тропки.  
      Через пару часов Болота уже встречали его - нудным комариным хором, распевками лягушек, мокрым шлепаньем лап мутантов. Тут было опасно, с этим никто не спорил, но только не для Семецкого. И не для Шухова, конечно.  
      Здесь, в самом сердце обширных топей, стоял одинокий крепкий дом. К которому, по негласному договору с Зоной, Семецкий мог идти хоть с закрытыми глазами: ни одна тварь не кинется, ни одна аномалия не попадется, а людей здесь встретить - уже событие. В доме на Болотах никогда - и никому - не отказывали в помощи. И, конечно же, у дома был не менее известный хозяин.  
      Болотный Доктор. Или просто Доктор. Как его зовут на самом деле, никто не знал. Даже вездесущий и всезнающий Сашка Журналист - и тот был не в курсе. Сам Доктор - крепкий пожилой мужчина лет шестидесяти - всегда обходил этот вопрос стороной, а то и просто врал, что не помнит. Амнезия, мол.  
      Впрочем, все может быть. Зона - дама с оригинальным чувством юмора. Сделать абсолютным светилом местной медицины человека с напрочь стертой памятью - как раз в ее стиле. Как и сотворить палача и убийцу Шухова - бессмертным и мертвым одновременно.  
      Семецкий прошел знакомой тропкой, проложенной между глубоких тинистых бочагов и омутов со стоячей водой цвета крепкого чая. Несколько раз на тропу выходили кабаны-мутанты, пристально смотрели на него маленькими кроваво-красными глазками, похожими на горящие угольки, и отходили в сторону. Семецкий уже не впервые задумался - что движет этими тварями? Что они чувствуют в такие моменты? Уважение к родственному им самим Вечному Сталкеру - или глухую ненависть, которая в силу непонятных причин не находит выхода?  
      Дом Доктора - большая ухоженная изба, окруженная крепким забором и мелкими постройками - стоял на островке посреди круглого озера, усеянного кувшинками и метелками осоки. Сам островок выглядел издали, словно лысая округлая макушка нырнувшего великана, и к нему от заиленного берега шли широкие мостки.   
      Доктор стоял у высокой, в человеческий рост, калитки и попыхивал трубкой: этакий уютный местный вариант Гэндальфа. Похоже, он уже знал, что Семецкий направляется к нему, и не удивился его появлению на мостках.  
      - Давно тебя не видел! Как здоровьице? - громко сказал он. Насчет здоровьица - это была их дежурная шутка: Доктор прекрасно знал, что, воскреснув в очередной раз, Вечный Сталкер снова становится здоров, как космонавт.  
      Но сейчас Семецкий здоровым себя не ощущал, хотя организм работал, как швейцарские часы. Не в порядке было его сознание, то, что называется психикой. Правда, далеко не факт, что Доктор сможет ему с этим помочь.  
      - Будешь смеяться, Док, - подойдя к калитке, Семецкий натянуто улыбнулся, - но здоровьице не очень. И это не шутка.  
      На живом, румяном лице Доктора пролегли глубокие морщины. Радушное выражение сменилось напряженной озабоченностью.  
      - Давай-ка в дом, Юра. Там расскажешь.  
      Он усадил Семецкого за стол, налил крепкого чаю, поставил перед ним корзинку со свежими баранками. Вот, кстати, еще один секрет Болотного Доктора: откуда у него всегда берутся свежие баранки, хотя ни одной пекарни в Зоне нет? Впору предположить, что ему, как Папе Римскому, их ежедневно доставляют вертолетом. Однако правды он не расскажет - никому и никогда, даже своим ближайшим...  
      И опять вопрос: а кто для него Семецкий, Шухов, Сашка Журналист? Друзья? Товарищи по несчастью? Воспитанники? Пожалуй, все вместе.  
      - Ну, Юра, угощайся и выкладывай анамнез, - сказал Доктор, медленно, по-стариковски опустившись на лавку напротив.  
      - Вряд ли получится выложить, - подумав, признался Семецкий. - Все, Док, очень сложно. Кажется, я с ума схожу.  
      - Психиатром мне бывать еще не доводилось, - Доктор рассмеялся, и его коротко стриженная седая - соль с перцем - борода заколыхалась.  
      - Глупо было надеяться, - вздохнул Семецкий. - Не бери в голову. Считай, я просто в гости зашел. Выпью чаю и пойду.  
      - Погоди, парень, - все еще улыбаясь, осадил его Доктор. - Ты же знаешь: если я берусь что-то лечить, я лечу.  
      - И рак?  
      - Легко, - старик пожал плечами. - Как минимум, четыре случая в моей практике, и все - устойчивая ремиссия без рецидивов.  
      - Приходи к нему лечиться и корова, и волчица, - усмехнулся Семецкий.  
      - И жучок, и червячок, разумеется, - подхватил Доктор. - Недавно, кстати - ты только послушай! - лечил громадного клопищу, килограмм на восемь. Три ходильных ноги полностью восстановил, четвертую спротезировал. Впервые в истории ветеринарии - протезирование членистоногих, представляешь?  
      - Рад за тебя, - кисло ответил Семецкий. Читать Доктору нотации о том, что нельзя лечить мутантов, особенно таких пакостно смертоносных, как клоп - попросту бесполезно. Мутант на то и мутант: Дока-то не обидит, а вот кого другого сожрет - и будет только рад. Один из побочных эффектов врачебной крутизны Болотного светила - абсолютная неразборчивость в пациентах. Для него важна любая жизнь, даже если это амеба в чашке Петри.  
      - Так что, Юра, выкладывай, а я что-нибудь да придумаю, - широко улыбнулся Доктор, и глаза его при этом загорелись прямо-таки юношеским азартом.  
      Семецкий отхлебнул чаю и надолго замолчал. Доктор поставил на стол пепельницу и заново набил трубку, а перед ним положил початую пачку «Мальборо», оставленную кем-то из пациентов, не иначе.  
      - Искажение восприятия, это во-первых... - начал перечислять Семецкий.  
      - Лучевая болезнь. Инсульт. Не обязательно психиатрия, - деловито возразил Доктор.  
      - Уже несколько дней. А я каждый день... ну ты знаешь...  
      - То есть любое органическое повреждение исключается, - он задумчиво поскреб бороду. - Любопытно. А что за искажение?  
      - «Желтая подводная лодка».  
      - В каком смысле?  
      - В смысле, что все вокруг кажется не тем, чем является. Время то ускоряется, то замедляется. И расстояния «пляшут» в обе стороны.  
      - Ясно. А что насчет навязчивых состояний?  
      - Зришь в корень, Док. Я прямо-таки обсессивно-компульсивно кровожаден стал.  
      - Угу, - кивнул Доктор и крепко задумался.  
      - Все очень плохо? - осторожно спросил Семецкий.  
      - Ничего непоправимого, - натянуто улыбнулся тот, и эта натянутость откровенно пугала. - Для начала сделаем тебе укольчик...  
      - Галоперидол что ли?  
      - Нет, конечно. Просто успокоительное. Поглядим, может, и наладится твое восприятие.  
      - Ну давай, коли, - легко согласился Семецкий. Доктору он доверял всецело, даже больше, чем самому себе. Ему ведь и клятва Гиппократа не нужна: Зона его так изменила, что он просто физически не мог намеренно причинить вред.  
      Доктор достал из настенного шкафчика какой-то флакончик с желтоватой жидкостью, а из металлической кюветы - допотопный стеклянный шприц с навинчивающейся иглой и стальным поршнем. Семецкий заметил, как на верхней полке шкафчика тускло мерцает и переливается «Термос» - крайне интересный артефакт. С обывательской точки зрения, он умел останавливать время в радиусе около полуметра вокруг себя. Поставишь рядом с «Термосом» чашку горячего чая - чай и через месяц будет таким же горячим, ни на градус не остынет.  
      - Оригинальный у тебя холодильник, - улыбнулся Семецкий, кивнув на шкафчик. - Как ты «Термос»-то достал? Это ж... Это ж целый вагон «Мерседесов» купить можно. И вертолет на сдачу.  
      - Димка принес по моей просьбе. Ну, Шухов, - ответил Доктор, не оглянувшись. Он был всецело занят своими медицинскими приготовлениями и потому не заметил, как у Семецкого невольно задергалось в глухой ярости лицо.  
      Признаться, он и сам не ожидал, что одно лишь упоминание Шухова так его взбудоражит. Еще несколько часов назад Семецкий восхищался им, смотрел, как на великолепное произведение искусства или, скорее - на идеально настроенный механизм, а теперь в нем опять клокочет ненависть. Но обожание и ненависть - это же не антонимы, не плюс и минус, не черное и белое в круговороте иня и яня. Ненависть часто бывает просто иным выражением любви, и именно поэтому между ними, если верить пословице, всего один шаг.  
      - Так, пациент, скидайте-ка лапсердак. В вену колоть будем, - Доктор, загадочно улыбаясь, подошел к нему с заправленным пятикубовым шприцем.  
      - А в плечо никак? - жалобно спросил Семецкий. Чего-чего, а уколов он не любил с самого детства.  
      - Могу в подмышку - там тоже вены есть, - пожал плечами Доктор. - Не капризничай, Юра. Это для пользы дела. Потерпи уж.  
      Семецкий со вздохом закатал рукав, подставил под укол левую руку и на всякий случай отвернулся.   
      Доктор ловко ввел иглу, а потом долго и медленно давил на поршень.  
      - Ноль-восемь в минуту, - пояснил он. - Не больше. Иначе можно дуба врезать из-за закупорки сосудов.  
      Теплое, ласкающее и ясное спокойствие разливалось по жилам Семецкого. Доктор еще не закончил инъекцию, а он уже ощущал себя поистине Буддой, счастливым и мудрым, и этим внезапным просветлением очень хотелось поделиться с окружающими.  
      - Знаешь, Док, а ведь помогает, - улыбнулся Семецкий. - Уже помогает, хотя это странно. Что ты мне вколол?  
      - Собственная рецептура, из местных компонентов, - уклончиво ответил Доктор и, додавив последние капли, вытащил иглу, а на место укола приложил кусок ваты, остро пахнущей спиртом. - Зажми и держи. Стандартная, в общем, процедура.  
      Семецкий послушался. Некоторое время он сидел, согнув руку и зажимая вату, и молчал. Но затем...  
      - Слушай, тебе, наверное, неприятно об этом говорить, но... - Доктор помялся, отвел взгляд, но потом все же пристально и лучисто-добро посмотрел ему в глаза. - Ты упомянул что-то насчет обсессивно-компульсивной кровожадности. Это в самом деле так?  
      - Ага, - расслабленно и радостно кивнул Семецкий, чувствуя жгучую потребность рассказать, скинуть с души этот груз.  
      И он стал рассказывать. Сначала - о том, как восхищенно наблюдал за Шуховым, пока тот расправлялся с бандитами, и как ощущал истинное упоение от зрелища жестокого кровопролития.  
      - Со мной же раньше такого не случалось. Я всегда был добряк и рохля, если уж быть честным. Даже ты так считал, Док, не отрицай.  
      Тот пожал плечами, сохраняя на лице по-отечески добрую улыбку, но в глазах его была тревога.  
      А потом, не останавливаясь и не ожидая ответов и комментариев, Семецкий стал разматывать свою память, словно длинный китайский свиток. Вот он, пьяный, сгорел в постели. Вот он пробует не только девочек, но и мальчиков - и даже изувечил одного, самого «борзого»...  
      - Я и не сомневался, что ты можешь за себя постоять, - сказал Доктор. - Вы, парни, делаете мою жизнь интереснее. После того же Димки мне порой достается масса увлекательной работы. Но ты продолжай. Сейчас ты наверняка сможешь открыть мне все тайны Вселенной.  
      Семецкий глянул на него с подозрением, ища любые признаки иронии, издевки - но их не было. Кажется, Доктору и впрямь было интересно понять суть жизни и смерти, любви и ненависти - и Семецкий готов был ему в этом помочь.  
      И он продолжил говорить. Он был убедителен и метафоричен. Иногда даже жалел, что Доктор не использует ни записей, ни диктофона - классная могла бы получиться книга.  
      Он рассказал о том, как видел хоровод из мутантов и аномалий. А потом...  
      - Юра, ты, главное, не упускай ничего, - попросил Доктор. - Это очень важно.  
      И Семецкий в итоге рассказал все. С самого начала. И как умирал от множественных микроинсультов, и как Шухов, гад... сделал с ним нечто такое... и каким он казался опасным и прекрасным в тот момент, и как запустилось в работу сердце Черного Сталкера...  
      Семецкий чувствовал, что где-то здесь и кроется заветный смысл жизни - а заодно и корень его странной болезни - но никак не мог его ухватить, что для просветленного Будды вообще-то довольно неестественно.  
      - Док, ты меня накачал, да? - усомнившись в своей просветленности, спросил он растерянно. Ощущение свободы и покоя стремительно таяло, и его место жадно заполняла паранойя, как это обычно бывает после бурной пьянки.  
      Что я делал? Что и кому сказал? Все ли меня ненавидят?  
      - Нет, не накачивал, - невозмутимо ответил Доктор. - Ты сам хотел рассказать, но боялся. И я избавил тебя от этого страха, пусть и на время. Это плохо?  
      - Нет, Док, не плохо. Спасибо, - произнес Семецкий, не поднимая глаз от столешницы. Ему вдруг стали очень интересны прожилки годичных колец в древесине и тонкие заусенцы на гладкой, вощеной долгим использованием поверхности.  
      - А по поводу того, что ты рассказал... - Доктор тяжко вздохнул. - Дальше меня оно не пойдет. И ты это знаешь. Я попробую помочь, но учти: здесь, похоже, проблема не только и не столько в твоей психике, сколько в области… назовем это метафизикой. И я, пожалуй впервые в своей практике, пока не вижу правильного способа лечения. Но это только пока!  
      - Ты уже помог, Док, - пробормотал Семецкий. - Ты выслушал, хотя и подлым методом.  
      - Да где же подлым-то? - нахмурился Доктор.  
      - Ты же не соврешь, верно? - усмехнулся Семецкий.  
      - Не надо...  
      - Это была твоя личная рецептура «Сыворотки правды»?  
      Доктор молчал.  
      - Да или нет? - потребовал Семецкий, хотя и знал, что это жестоко, что ответ ему не так уж и нужен. Но нечто кровожадное и алчное до чужих мучений снова зашевелилось в душе, и он, расслабленный и размягченный алхимической отравой, не мог этому противостоять.  
      Доктор молчал.  
      - Да или нет?! - рявкнул Семецкий, и тут же устыдился. Но он заметил стыд и в глазах Доктора.  
      - Да, есть и такой эффект, - угрюмо признал тот. - На него и был расчет. Иначе как бы я разобрался, что с тобой произошло? Или ты бы предпочел, чтобы я месяц из тебя по слову вытягивал?  
      Семецкий промолчал. Доктор был прав, но какой горькой казалась сейчас эта правота! И - сможет ли он по-прежнему доверять ему, как это было до?..  
      - Сколько я так?.. - пробормотал Семецкий.  
      - Три с половиной часа, - с готовностью ответил Доктор. - Но если...  
      - Нет, Док, ты прав. Просто вылечи меня от этого. Если не ты, то никто вообще, - глухо сказал Семецкий, все так же не поднимая глаз от столешницы.  
      Доктор молча выложил перед ним две продолговатых пилюли, пододвинул стакан с водой.  
      - Это на пока. Захочется спать - спи. Я так понимаю, ты уже отмучился - в смысле погибания?  
      - Точно. Если ничего сверхъестественного… и если не отравлюсь вот этим, то - да, сегодня больше не грозит.  
      - Пока ты болтал, я взял на себя смелость постелить тебе в изоляторе, - сказал Доктор. - Побудь хотя бы до утра, а я за тобой присмотрю.  
      Семецкий сгреб пилюли, проглотил их, протолкнув по пищеводу целым стаканом воды - и это было ответом. Он же опять не спросил, что за таблетки, что они делают. Он их просто выпил. Значит, снова доверился.  
      - Так я теперь долбанный пидорас? - Семецкий вдогонку к таблеткам прикурил сигарету. Пальцы ощутимо дрожали. - Давай честно, Док, без умолчаний.  
      - Это только тебе решать, - Доктор вздохнул. - Одна из таблеток - антагонист окситоцина. Если и дальше продолжится... ну все это, насчет Шухова... то здесь уже не просто половая хотелка, и не абстрактная человеческая влюбленность. Я надеюсь, мне не придется с этим разбираться, потому что я вряд ли потяну: любовь, знаешь ли, не лечится.  
      - Это не любовь! - рявкнул Семецкий, грохнув кулаком по столу, чем удивил даже самого себя.  
      Доктор лишь молча покачал головой.  
      - Как его убить? - вдруг спросил Семецкий. - Чтобы наверняка? Ты же знаешь, Док. Ты должен мне сказать. Либо скажешь, либо я узнаю путем экспериментов. Правда, не думаю, что тебя это порадует.  
      - Сбавьте тон, молодой человек, - строго и печально сказал Доктор. - Я вообще не должен тебе ничего говорить.  
      - Даже если это поможет мне выздороветь?  
      - Это не поможет. В конце концов, подумай сам: как убить того, кто уже мертв? Лично я таких способов... - он замолчал, снова покачав головой.  
      - Как убить того, кто уже мертв? - переспросил Семецкий, задумавшись, и его вдруг осенило. Вся картина, все взаимосвязи наконец-то разложились по полочкам, встали на свои места, и он засмеялся: каким же он был идиотом, если не понял этого раньше!  
      - Док, просто ответь: если у Шухова появится пульс, если заработает сердце, он же ненадолго станет по-настоящему живым? - улыбаясь в злом азарте, спросил Семецкий. - Значит, его можно и убить, как обычного человека. Я прав?  
      Доктор молчал.  
      - Ответь, Док. Просто да или нет.  
      - Я не обязан, - мрачно отрезал тот.  
      - Значит, прав, - удовлетворенно кивнул Семецкий и отправился в изолятор. Теперь он знал наверняка, и ему удастся в кои-то веки поспать спокойно и безмятежно.  
  
      Проснулся он, когда за окном было уже темно, и на небе странно, почти как в мультике, мерцали разноцветные звезды. Что ему снилось, Семецкий забыл в тот самый момент, как открыл глаза, но ощущение-послевкусие от чего-то доброго и праздничного, что осталось по ту сторону сна, приятно гладило взъерошенные нервы.  
      В соседней комнате тихо и напряженно беседовали двое. Наверное, именно это его и разбудило.  
      - Что ты творишь?! - спрашивал Доктор едва ли не шепотом, но даже приглушенный, голос его звучал, словно натянутая струна. Чувствовался в этом голосе оголенный нерв - так подумалось Семецкому, и он усмехнулся: в последнее время он стал на удивление поэтичен даже в мыслях.  
      - А что я, собственно, творю? Это моя жизнь, - спокойно, ровно и безжизненно отвечал другой голос. - В моей жизни тоже есть место маленьким радостям.  
      - В соседней комнате спит человек, который за твои маленькие радости расплачивается собственной психикой. Это тебя не волнует?  
      - Ой, - равнодушно и холодно сказал другой.  
      - Просто «ой», и все?  
      - Просто «ой», и все. Или - я был неосторожен и беспечен. Теперь мне придется сделать себе харакири. Так лучше?  
      - Не ерничай! - чуть громче сказал Доктор. - И не пудри мне мозги. Ты не бываешь неосторожен и беспечен. Поэтому выкладывай: что ты задумал?  
      Семецкий только теперь понял, что с Доктором разговаривал не кто иной, как Шухов! Первым суетным желанием было тут же выскочить из изолятора, чтобы хотя бы увидеть его. А лучше... ну, может, дать в морду - сделать хоть что-нибудь, лишь бы расшевелить этот бездушный, механистичный сгусток холодной тьмы, которым представлялся сейчас Семецкому Черный Сталкер.  
      Но он взял себя в руки и решил, что лучше не высовываться. И из уважения к Доктору, и из обычного мелочно-подлого любопытства к чужим разговорам.  
      - Он вообще-то повернулся на идее тебя убить, - сказал Доктор.  
      - Надо же, - все так же равнодушно отозвался Шухов. - Хоть какое-то разнообразие...  
      - И он знает, как это сделать.  
      - Ты раскололся, Док? - в голосе Рэда послышалась слабая, но все же ощутимая настороженность.  
      - Нет. Он парень неглупый, сам догадался.  
      - Забавно, - помолчав, сказал Шухов. - Знаешь, Док, легенду про рыцаря и дракона? Где рыцарь, убивший дракона, сам в него превращается. Из того ада, куда я попаду, если у него все получится, я бы с огромным интересом посмотрел, какой из Юрки выйдет дракон. Между прочим, я даже байки такие слыхал: что, мол, Семецкий и есть Черный Сталкер. А еще Журналист. И Призрак.  
      - Еще скажи: Стрелок.  
      - Насчет Стрелка - нет, такого не слышал.  
      - А что, если так и случится, а? - спросил Доктор с едва сдерживаемым гневом. - Ты, Дима, для своих игр выбрал самого несчастного в Зоне человека, и хочешь сделать его еще несчастнее?  
      - Да где он несчастный-то? Живой, здоровый, непотресканный.  
      - У буддистов есть понятие Колеса Сансары. Это ты слыхал? Вечное перерождение, из которого бы выбраться и больше не страдать. Высшее чаяние и упование любого буддиста - соскочить с Колеса Сансары. А Юре это не светит. Он перерождается ежедневно, один и тот же, бесконечно, без надежды на избавление. Представляешь, каково ему?  
      - Док, я тоже чему-то там учился и читал пару книжек, кроме букваря и «Курочки Рябы». И, кстати, не знал, что Юрка - буддист. Может, ему в православие податься, чтобы не таким несчастным бродить? Или ислам принять, я не знаю...  
      - Перестань, - одернул его Доктор. - Откуда в тебе это?  
      - Врожденное. Бывает. Кстати, вот тебе секрет. Врачебная, так сказать, тайна: возможно, я и сам не против того, чтобы он меня убил.  
      - Но почему именно он? И что ты с ним сделал, что его до сих пор так клинит?  
      - Потому что больше некому, - отрезал Шухов, устав, видимо, оправдываться. - А что сделал… Оставь, Док, ты ему не поможешь. Ему уже никто не поможет.  
      - Тебе бы самому пролечиться, - сокрушенно произнес Доктор. - Но, к сожалению, я не умею лечить мертвецов…  
  
      Семецкий так и не вышел из изолятора, но до самого рассвета не спал, ворочая в голове и так, и сяк каждое услышанное слово. Антиокситоциновая таблетка Доктора, похоже, не действовала: Черный Сталкер по-прежнему ощущался центром мира и источником сильнейшей гравитации.


	6. Истины

      Наутро Доктор был беспокоен и отводил взгляд: опасался вопросов. Потому Семецкий и не спрашивал ничего: незачем мучить человека, не повинного во всей этой дурацкой ситуации. А для Доктора это и впрямь было бы мучительно - он же не умел врать, да и просто приукрашивать или смягчать правду было для него почти физически больно.  
      - Возьми-ка вот это, - он протянул Семецкому два пузырька с резиновыми пробками, в которых болтались крупные пилюли. - Красную - утром, синюю - вечером. Между приемами - не меньше четырех часов.  
      - Док, когда я воскресаю, я всегда в одном стандартном комплекте. Даже сигареты пропадают, - мягко улыбнулся Семецкий. - Кстати, если принять во внимание закон сохранения материи-энергии, где-то во Вселенной должен болтаться неслабый космический загашник с куревом. Или в спектре ближайшей сверхновой должны случиться линии никотина.  
      - Какие вы, парни, у меня юмористы, - вздохнул Доктор.  
      Семецкий не стал цепляться к словам, но про себя отметил: Док подставился, фразочкой про «парней» прямо-таки напрашиваясь на вопросы вроде: «А у тебя тут вчера еще кто-то шутки шутил?»  
      - Есть у меня на этот счет одно соображение, - Семецкий ободряюще хлопнул по совсем не по-стариковски крепкому плечу. - При такой жизни… или существовании... в общем, при моих раскладах действует древнекитайское правило: не можешь изменить ситуацию - попробуй над ней поржать.  
      - У китайцев по-другому звучало, но нам и так сгодится, - кивнул Доктор, при этом с лица его не исчезало выражение тайной вины. И Семецкому было щемяще жаль его.  
      - Не по-голубому, Док, - сказал он, предупреждая - и крепко обнял старика. И может быть, ему лишь показалось, но Доктор при этом тихо всхлипнул и шмыгнул носом.  
      А затем Семецкий, не оборачиваясь, ушел.  
      Куда - он не знал. Шел, куда глаза глядят, просто потому что не мог не идти. На душе снова было погано, но уже далеко не так, как вчера. Как ни крути, а один только факт, что он кому-то обо всем рассказал - тем более, Доктору - освободил его от некоего внутреннего груза.  
      Еще одной хитрой тропкой Семецкий прошел на Янтарь, хотя зачем его туда понесло, он и сам не понимал. Наитие, интуиция - что-то вроде.  
      Или же - сучья гравитация.  
      Он прошагал мимо научного модуля, где обреталась экспедиция Сахарова. Наемные охранники, по ведомостям - «внештатные научные сотрудники» - помахали ему, а один попытался стрельнуть сигарету. Семецкий охлопал себя по карманам и сказал, что сам бы не отказался. На том и разошлись.  
      Возле модуля топтались, бормоча несуразное, а иногда и нецензурное, зомби. Странное дело: обычного сталкера они старались порвать на портянки, а Вечного почему-то принимали за своего. Лишь один сунулся было что-то откусить - и Семецкий...  
      Ему было стыдно: эти люди еще не умерли, но к жизни их уже не вернуть, и этот факт ставил между ними непреодолимую границу - бесконечное множество вариантов жизни или заранее предписанное неким излучателем бытие. У зомбированных-то выбора не было.  
      Но, несмотря на жалость к несчастным человеческим оболочкам, Семецкий начал отвешивать пинки любому зомби, что окажется на пути. Оскорбительные, гадкие - но почему-то они его радовали. Сама возможность безнаказанно отвесить кому-то поджопник была тонким и неочевидным началом упоения властью - тонким и неочевидным началом превращения в Черного Сталкера.  
      Так ли уж фантастична легенда о рыцаре и драконе?  
      За неполную неделю Семецкий в легкой форме перенял практически все значимые привычки Шухова: кровожадность, психологический - пока еще! - садизм... и осознанно-циничную неразборчивость в связях.  
      - Ублюдочность, передающаяся половым путем, - пробормотал он и прошел через приоткрытые заводские ворота. Зомби здесь фланировали, словно урки по Дерибасовской - группами, плотоядно настроенными стаями.  
      Но его они по-прежнему не трогали, и в этом Семецкий чувствовал если и не знамение, то хотя бы робкую подсказку: он идет в правильном направлении.  
      Только бы еще понять, что это за правильное направление...  
      - А я же ведь к тебе иду прямой наводкой, - вдруг усмехнулся он, подумав о Шухове. - Гравитируешь, сука?  
      Семецкий прошел, словно оглушенный, через весь завод, в одном из цехов с легкостью отыскал потаенный спуск в лабораторные подземелья. Он здесь уже бывал, даже общался со стремной сущностью, что представлял из себя любознательный трехсоткилограммовый мозг в колбе на три кубометра. Этот мозг был фактическим центром исследовательского комплекса, этакой злой боеголовкой, упрятанной в бетонированную шахту.  
      На верхних уровнях лаборатории мутантов, по крайней мере опасных, уже давно повывели. А вот с пси-излучением было сурово: весь мир казался стремной, зашумленной «снегом» телепередачей, плоской и скудноцветной. Это старался подключенный к мощному генератору старый знакомец: мозг. Семецкий звал его Церебром - вроде как русифицированным умно-латинским определением, но тот, хоть и оценил звучность буквосочетания, обозвался Цербером. Объяснил, что это имя придает осмысленности его существованию. Он вообще был крайне сдвинутым, этот Цербер.  
      Семецкий спустился на уровень ниже. И у подножия шаткой служебной лестницы наткнулся на солового снорка. Мутант был весьма агрессивен, но в своей агрессивности напоминал упитого в хлам алкаша: он еле шевелился, путался в конечностях, словно к ним привязали длинные и неудобные корабельные канаты, но рвался в бой.  
      Семецкий не стал и пистолета доставать. Просто ухватил бедолагу за обрывок противогазного шланга - да и свернул ему шею. Снорк даже не пикнул, зато обгадился, расставаясь с жизнью.  
      Семецкий поморщился - и спустился по затемненной лестнице еще на один уровень.  
      Больше всего он обрадовался бы сейчас мистическому телевизору, вдруг заработавшему после десятков лет молчания. Или контролеру в советском полковничьем мундире со щитом и мечом в красных петлицах. Если бы они принесли ему хоть какое-то объяснение: зачем он вообще сюда полез? Куда так спешит? Что - или кого - так судорожно ищет? И что будет делать, когда найдет?  
      - Притяжение, мать его Шухову за обе ноги, - пробормотал себе под нос Семецкий.  
      И, подчинившись абстрактной «правде момента» - что делать, если не это? - миновал еще один уровень, оказавшись в густой черноте подземелья.  
      Ниже спускаться было не то чтобы некуда, но уже не интересно: там плескалась обширная охладительная цистерна - круглый бетонный бассейн диаметром метров в тридцать и глубиной никак не меньше десяти. Семецкий точно знал, что на дне ее общаются с ракообразными, как минимум, три человека - невезучие сталкеры, не нашедшие общий язык с Цербером.  
      К слову, не будь он сам относительно неубиваемым - стал бы четвертым утопленником. Он уже умирал там, внизу, на заиленном дне бассейна, и держал в руке шебутного рака, покусившегося на его палец.  
      Семецкий остановился на «условно нижнем» уровне, ибо нырять не было ни желания, ни необходимости. Нечто необъяснимое влекло его в мрачный лабиринт, но что - он не знал. Да и знать не хотел.  
      Просто поддался гравитации…  
  
      Семецкий свернул в обшитый ржавой сталью коридор, каждый шаг в котором звучал этаким симфоническим звоном-гулом - и не таясь, зашагал в темноту. Будь, что будет: он же пока еще условно бессмертен. Чего ему бояться?  
      Он медленно продвигался вперед, когда его внимание привлекли странные, нехарактерные для подвалов вообще, и местных подвалов в особенности звуки. Влажные шлепки и женские стоны, доносящиеся из-за угла, больше подошли бы какой-нибудь порнухе, чем нижнему уровню мрачной заброшенной лаборатории.  
      Бросаться вперед, очертя голову, Семецкий не стал: странными звуками часто заманивали сталкеров в свои берлоги бюреры - полуразумные карлики-телекинетики. Хотя обычно это был детский плач или просьбы о помощи. Но может, какой-то особо ушлый, эволюционировавший под влиянием Цербера бюрер решил, что порнушная озвучка сработает лучше?  
      Семецкий подобрался ближе, на ходу стягивая с плеча винтовку. Ржавые рифленые ящики должны были надежно скрыть его от внимания мутанта и выиграть немного времени, прежде чем бюрер начнет метать в него различный мусор.  
      Впрочем, открывшаяся ему картина сработала не хуже ящика в лоб: Семецкий до последнего не верил, что оказался здесь, повинуясь необъяснимому, но вполне реальному притяжению.  
      Первое, что бросилось в глаза - ожоги и черные как смоль волосы Шухова. Совершенно обнаженный, покрытый мелкими бисеринками пота, он сидел на груде обрывков, бывших когда-то сталкерским комбинезоном. А верхом на нем, спиной к Семецкому, двигалась девушка - стройная, неровно стриженная под каре блондинка. Рэд задал дикий ритм, почти полностью удерживая ее вес на руках. Она же вцепилась ему в плечи и тихо вскрикивала при каждом толчке, пока жесткие, усеянные шрамами пальцы сминали ее ягодицы.  
      Семецкий сглотнул ставшую вдруг вязкой слюну: он видел, как перевитый венами, глянцево блестящий от смазки член, подобно поршню, мерно входит в женское тело, и зрелище это будило в нем необъяснимую жадную тоску, отзывавшуюся тянущей болью во всем теле.  
      Он настолько увлекся подробностями происходящего, что далеко не сразу заметил алеющие на коже девушки множественные круглые ранки. А заметив, понял, что несчастная сталкерша - очередная жертва «потребностей» Шухова.  
      Семецкий знал, что означают эти ранки - он находил по дороге несколько пустых отлинявших панцирей. В этом подвале обитали клопы - пожалуй, одни из самых мерзких тварей во всей Зоне. Мутировавшие насекомые размером с кошку, способные выстреливать зарядами оплодотворенных яиц на расстояние в несколько метров. Яйца эти развивались очень быстро - за считанные часы, и, едва вылупившись, личинки клопов начинали заживо пожирать носителя.  
      Конечно, если вовремя вскрыть и вычистить рану, можно было избежать серьезных последствий. Вот только, судя по дырам в спине и боках, девушка была напичкана клоповьими яйцами под завязку. Вытащить что-то инородное из руки или ноги - одно дело. А что насчет печени или легких?  
      Да, Шухов действительно при всем желании не мог ей помочь. Как бы виртуозно не владел он ножом, но прежде, чем он вырежет из нее всю дрянь, девчонка умрет от кровопотери. Или от перитонита, или чуть позже - от сепсиса - это уж как повезет. Если же попробовать вытащить ее отсюда на поверхность, медики просто не успеют удалить все. А до Болотного Доктора слишком далеко - даже Черный Сталкер не доберется туда раньше, чем ее начнут жрать изнутри.  
      Значит, бедолага обречена. Как когда-то был обречен сам Семецкий…  
      Он оторвался от разглядывания завораживающе-ритмичных движений, и понял, что Шухов смотрит прямо на него. В этот момент девушка протяжно застонала, забилась в его руках. Он резко насадил ее на себя - до упора - и стон перешел в задыхающийся крик.  
      - Ань, - шепнул Рэд ей на ухо. - Познакомься с моим старым приятелем.  
      Аня обернулась, нашла взглядом Семецкого, улыбнулась.  
      И он поразился, насколько блаженной была эта улыбка. Девчонка будто бы не замечала окружающей убогости и разрухи, ржавых потеков на стенах давно заброшенного подвала. Не чувствовала боли, не осознавала, что умирает. Она словно бы наяву слышала пение ангелов, и ничто в этом мире не могло больше поколебать ее душевного равновесия. Все ее сознание сконцентрировалось вокруг шквала удовольствия, которым - о, Семецкий знал это по собственному опыту! - Шухов так щедро одаривал свои секс-игрушки.  
      Да, он прекрасно помнил эти ощущения, эту необъяснимую бурю восприятия, и в груди разливалась жгучая зависть: это он должен быть на месте этой Ани! Это его должны держать эти руки!..  
      Рэд ссадил девушку с колен. Она тут же встала на четвереньки, уперлась локтями в пол и опустила голову к его паху, оказавшись в весьма соблазнительной позе.  
      Шухов приглашающее повел рукой - угощайся, мол.   
      И Семецкий вышагнул из-за угла, будто загипнотизированный его взглядом. Ему очень хотелось схватить эту Аню за шею и оттащить в сторону. Но вместо этого он рухнул на колени, на ходу расстегивая ремень. Взял ее за талию, и сходу вогнал ноющий от возбуждения член в раскрытое, истекающее влагой лоно.   
      Девушка застонала, но звук получился глухим - рот ее был занят.  
      - Нашей Анечке жить осталось от силы полчаса, так что можешь особо не церемониться, - посоветовал Рэд.  
      - Как ты можешь быть такой… - простонал Семецкий.  
      - Сволочью? - Шухов пожал плечами. - Просто ей это нравится, - и он легко, едва касаясь, провел по спине Ани ножом. Вслед за острием протянулась тонкая, будто нарисованная на коже алая полоса пореза. Девушка выгнулась, и Семецкий вздрогнул, ощутив, как все внутри нее сжалось. - И она не боится это признать. Правда, милая?   
      - Да, - с восторгом выдохнула та, наконец-то выпустив изо рта его член и потянувшись к лицу. Рэд ответил на поцелуй.  
      Семецкий, желая скорее помешать им, чем получить удовольствие, начал двигаться - грубо, с яростной злобой вколачивая себя в умирающее женское тело. Ему было почти физически больно наблюдать за происходящим. Он так мучительно жаждал сам ощутить… хотя бы поцелуй. И эта жажда рвалась из него бессильным рычанием.  
      Аня снова уткнулась Шухову между ног. Голова ее двигалась в одном ритме с толчками Семецкого.  
      И он вдруг, удивив самого себя, потянул ее за волосы, поднимая, заставляя развернуться, и впился в мягкие, влажные от смазки губы злым поцелуем.  
      Наэлектризованный запах озона, вкус железа и дыма ударили по мозгам не хуже самого крепкого алкоголя. Как давно мечтал он снова ощутить все это, пусть даже так, опосредовано - на губах и языке совершенно чужого им обоим человека. Одна только мысль, что он мог бы сам оказаться на месте девчонки, едва не заставила Семецкого кончить. Он хотел Шухова - и только его! - каждой клеткой тела, каждым порывом больной души, и готов был лично убить эту Аню за то, что она стоит между ним и Черным Сталкером…  
      Искристая волна удовольствия накрыла его внезапно, но не оглушила, не смяла, не потащила за собой в цветастый танцующий рай, а лишь раззадорила и схлынула, оставляя каждый нерв раздраженно подрагивать от напряжения.  
      Семецкий чувствовал, как медленно, неохотно вытекают из него последние капли семени, когда девушка под ним вдруг захныкала. Она вдохнула поглубже, словно собираясь закричать - Рэд неуловимо шевельнулся, в руках его мелькнуло черное лезвие - и тут же обмякла, а из вскрытого, будто банка тушенки, черепа ее вяло потекла розоватая слизь с кровавыми прожилками.  
      - Блядь, ты больной! - вскричал Семецкий, отшатнувшись от заваливающегося набок тела. Член его выскользнул из мертвой уже девчонки.  
      - Я обещал ей легкую смерть. Время пришло, - пожал плечами Шухов. - Видишь? - он ткнул острием ножа в одну из круглых ранок на ее коже. Кровавая пленка, закрывающая дыру, прорвалась и наружу высунулась черная головка только что вылупившейся личинки. Потом еще одна и еще. Поняв, что внутри сытнее и теплее, они снова попрятались, зарылись глубже, прогрызая в теплом еще мясе извилистые ходы.  
      Семецкий насмотрелся за свою жизнь различных мерзостей, но тут даже ему поплохело: живот девушки мелко вздрагивал и шевелился, словно она - мешок, набитый червями, и не была живым человеком еще какую-то минуту назад.  
      - Ладно, неплохо провели время, - Рэд поднялся, потянулся за штанами, висящими рядом на обломке трубы. - Бывай, Юр.  
      - Стой! - крикнул Семецкий. Слово вырвалось раньше мысли. Он не знал, что собирается сказать. Но очень хотел, чтобы Шухов остался. Хотя бы ненадолго.  
      - Ты нашел способ меня убить?  
      - Я… нет. Не знаю. Возможно. - Семецкий вдруг смутился и разозлился сам на себя - какого черта он мнется, словно влюбленная школьница? Это Рэд должен смущаться. Это ему есть за что извиняться. Это он виноват в том, что...  
      - Так вперед, чего ты ждешь? - подначил тот.  
      - Ну не здесь же, - Семецкий глянул вниз, на лежащее у их ног тело.  
      - Юр, что тебе на самом деле от меня нужно, а? - Шухов вдруг оказался настолько близко, что Семецкий замер на мгновение, заворожено наблюдая за биением жил на его шее. - Только не ври.  
      Вот он, шанс: выхватить из расслабленной руки нож и вонзить между ребрами. Один короткий удар - слева, чуть снизу, в сторону грудины - и Черный Сталкер будет мертв. Окончательно и бесповоротно.   
      Только прежде, чем его не станет, хотя бы еще разок… ощутить бы…  
      Во взгляде Шухова не было ни вызова, ни насмешки, лишь безграничная усталость. И Семецкому вдруг стало мучительно стыдно: как же жалок он в своей эгоистичной одержимости. Кому он врет? Он же просто чертов наркоман: подсел на расширяющий сознание кайф, на ощущение беспомощности, на чужую силу, и теперь преследует Черного Сталкера, оправдывая это жаждой мести. Тот же и в самом деле всего лишь хочет чувствовать себя живым. Хотя бы иногда. В отличие от Семецкого, у которого нет проблем ни с пульсом, ни с эмоциями, для Рэда эти вещи - крайне дорогое удовольствие. Цена обычно - чья-то смерть, чья-то честь, чья-то свобода выбора…   
      - Я не знаю, Дим, - покачал он головой, растеряв вдруг всю свою ярость. - Я… не знаю. Не могу. Ничего не могу - ни спать, ни есть, ни жить. Можешь смеяться, но все, чего я хочу, о чем могу думать в последние дни - это ты. Не знаю, что ты со мной сделал. Мне очень хочется верить, что это ты со мной что-то сделал, что я не родился таким. Тогда можно тебя хотя бы ненавидеть… - Семецкий невесело усмехнулся и вдруг закончил невпопад: - А Док говорит, что любовь не лечится.  
      Он боялся поднять взгляд, боялся действительно увидеть в глазах Шухова насмешку. Или хуже того - холодное механическое безразличие Черного Сталкера. Он не выдержал бы его, умер на месте - окончательно. Потому что именно сейчас, в этот момент, он был предельно честен - с собой в том числе.   
      - Но это не любовь, я так думаю. Это похоть, зависимость. Какое-то отклонение. Возможно, у меня просто крыша наконец-то поехала, не знаю. Но… я хочу тебя. Думать ни о чем другом не могу. Прости…  
      В гулкой тишине тянулись мгновения, и они казались Семецкому бесконечными. Он словно бы ждал выстрела в голову - смиренно и обреченно, как последнюю милость от палача. Он слышал свой собственный пульс и дыхание, ритмичную капель где-то за поворотом, далекий металлический скрежет, и все это складывалось в выкручивающую нервы симфонию, от которой кружилась голова.  
      Наконец, Шухов глубоко вздохнул - так, будто был родителем, молча и устало прощающим любимому отпрыску очередную глупую выходку - и вдруг взъерошил ему волосы.  
      - Юрка, Юрка… И что прикажешь с тобой делать?  
      - Что хочешь, - Семецкий шагнул вперед, и они оказались совсем близко - как тогда, в подвале Х-10 - соприкасаясь грудью при каждом вдохе. - Только не бросай в терновый куст…  
      - Ты знаешь, я мог бы сейчас просто развернуться и уйти, - сказал Шухов. - Но, что бы ты обо мне не думал, я не настолько сволочь. Я даже мог бы позвать тебя на свидание. Хотя это, пожалуй, слишком. К тому же ты сам сказал - это не любовь, даже не симпатия… Еще я мог бы отныне зажимать тебя в каждом углу. Согласись, получилось бы довольно удобно: ты с полным правом считал бы себя жертвой, а меня - злобным маньяком-насильником. При этом ты бы регулярно получал желаемое и вроде как оставался чистым и незапятнанным... Но это не панацея, Юра. Это просто перекладывание ответственности. Ты же понимаешь?  
      - Понимаю, - выдохнул Семецкий.  
      - И да, я знаю, чего ты хочешь. И я могу дать тебе это. Последний раз.  
      Семецкий ощутил, как пальцы Шухова сжались в его волосах, потянули - мягко, но непреклонно. Он дернулся - скорее, инстинктивно, чем действительно пытаясь вырваться. Хватка тут же усилилась, стала болезненной.   
      - Нет, не… - он мотнул головой, и в зубы вдруг ткнулось что-то острое. Чиркнуло по эмали, отжимая челюсть вниз и оставляя на губах холодные электрические порезы. Языка коснулся острый кончик ножа. Лезвие провернулось, встав на распор, не давая закрыть рот и Семецкий, повинуясь безжалостному металлическому давлению, опустился на колени, едва не уткнувшись носом в не застегнутую ширинку Рэда.  
      «Нет, не так» - хотел сказать он, ощущая, как в груди разгорается знакомая ненависть, а вместе с ней - странное восторженное предвкушение. Эмоции смешивались в сумасшедший коктейль, пьянили, даря ощущение некой внутренней силы и правоты.  
      - Это тоже оно, Юра, - подтвердил Шухов. - То, чего ты так жаждешь.  
      Семецкий не мог ответить. А даже если бы мог - все равно никогда не признал бы, что он прав.  
      - А теперь, когда ты все осознал, - продолжил Рэд. - Мы с тобой отправимся в более комфортное место. Устал я что-то от этих подвалов…  
      Он осторожно вытащил нож. Но Семецкий все равно замычал, чувствуя, как лезвие царапает зубы.  
      - Блядь, ты все-таки ублюдок. Я не то…  
      - Ты можешь не ходить за мной. Я не настаиваю.  
      Шухов застегнул ширинку, развернулся и шагнул прямо в стену.  
      Семецкий на мгновение растерялся, но присмотревшись, понял, что на ржавых стальных панелях мерцают едва заметные голубоватые искорки. Пространственная аномалия? Черному Сталкеру, по слухам, были подвластны все аномалии Зоны.  
      Он собрался с духом, зажмурился и, внутренне приготовившись влететь лицом в стену, шагнул следом.  
      И словно бы на секунду оказался в открытом космосе - в невесомости, где отсутствуют сами понятия верха и низа. Голова закружилась, дыхание перехватило, и он упал бы, если бы не крепкие руки, поймавшие его… на той стороне?  
      - С непривычки случается, - успокоил Шухов. - Уже все. Можешь расслабиться.   
      Семецкий распахнул глаза.  
      Он оказался в просторной комнате. Обстановка была по-спартански скромной и несла на себе неизгладимый отпечаток холостяцкого быта: у разложенного дивана почетным караулом выстроилась батарея пустых бутылок. Поверх пыльного покрывала чернел небрежно брошенный плащ. А прямо в столешницу вытащенного на середину комнаты колченогого кухонного стола были воткнуты несколько разнокалиберных ножей. Ножи торчали и из дверок старого рассохшегося серванта - так, словно кто-то от скуки метал их во все, что попадется на глаза. В углах комнаты валялись артефакты и груды самого различного огнестрела. Семецкий заметил даже пару винтовок совершенно невероятной катушечной конструкции.  
      Но особенно привлекло его внимание большое окно с дверью на балкон - там, снаружи, за грязными стеклами, грозно сверкала мощная «Электра». А сквозь голубоватые извивы молний открывался вид на соседнюю многоэтажку.  
      Припять.  
      - Что это? - спросил Семецкий, уже догадавшись, что оказался в одной из постоянных берлог Черного Сталкера.  
      - Да, я часто здесь бываю, - рассеянно подтвердил его мысли Шухов, падая на жалобно скрипнувший диван.  
      - А как же монолитовцы? - Семецкий всмотрелся в окна дома через дорогу. Кое-где действительно маячили серые силуэты сектантов.  
      - Мы друг друга не беспокоим. На окне, помимо «Электры» висит обратная пространственная, так что досюда даже из Гауссовки не дострелить. У входной двери то же самое, плюс «Жарки» впритык по всему пролету. Ни войти, ни выйти. По крайней мере, обычными путями.  
      - Удобно, - покивал Семецкий, краем глаза отметив, что нож свой Шухов беспечно бросил на тумбу у дивана.   
      - Ладно, хватит реверансов, - он похлопал по покрывалу рядом с собой. - Чаю не предлагаю, ибо нет его. Раздевайся и иди сюда.  
      Семецкий, помедлив с минуту, все же послушался. Бросил китель с майкой на тумбу - специально метил так, чтобы прикрыть клинок. Расшнуровал берцы, стянул штаны и - голый и босой - подошел к дивану.  
      Рэд разглядывал его, совершенно не скрываясь, и Семецкому в этом взгляде чудилось даже не желание, а неподдельное восхищение. Это было настолько непривычно и удивительно: он не мог припомнить, чтобы хоть кто-нибудь смотрел на него так же - как на предмет роскоши или на дикого зверя - оценивающе и вместе с тем завороженно.  
      И если поначалу он хотел разбить эту уютность, эту страшную в своем доверии интимность нарочитой грубостью, вроде: «Дим, отсоси мне. Как ты умеешь…», то сейчас у него просто язык не повернулся опошлить этот момент и этот взгляд.  
      Шухов притянул его ближе, огладил самыми кончиками пальцев бока - по животу пробежала судорога - сжал твердую до болезненного звона плоть у самого основания и коротко поцеловал чуть ниже пупка. И еще ниже, и еще. Следы горели на коже, словно губы Рэда - раскаленный металл, и не целовал он, а клеймил, выжигая только ему понятные символы.  
      Пальцы пробежались там, где ноги сходятся с телом, и Семецкий дернулся, едва не завалившись вперед, а в следующее мгновение дыхание его перехватило - горячий рот обхватил головку, и знакомый, похожий на скальпель, язык вычертил на нежной бархатистой поверхности первый пробный знак - лежащую восьмерку. Бесконечность - символ их истинной природы. И единственно верное тавро для Семецкого.  
      Поначалу Шухов действовал нарочито медленно, время от времени поднимал глаза, словно бы проверяя, как он реагирует на происходящее, и эти взгляды было трудно выдержать. Семецкий и хотел бы отвернуться - не видеть Рэда в таком, как ему казалось, неподходящем по статусу, униженном положении - но не смел.   
      Но вскоре сомнения отступили под напором ласковых волн заплескавшего внутри невидимого океана. Где-то на грани слышимости зазвучала мелодия, а на стенах у самого потолка заплясали пока еще робкие живые огоньки…  
      - У тебя слюна галлюциногенная, - прошептал Семецкий.  
      Шухов засмеялся, и смех его просочился прямо под кожу вибрирующими щекотными мурашками, побежал вверх, собираясь где-то в основании черепа и заставляя волосы на загривке встать дыбом.  
      - Мама, это яд… это я-а-ад, - пропел он весело. От губ протянулась тонкая ниточка влаги. И Семецкому показалось, что она сверкает алмазной струной - так ярко, что эти блики наверняка заметили даже монолитовцы в соседнем доме.  
      И правда яд...  
      - Плевать, - прохрипел Семецкий, падая рядом, хватая Шухова за плечи и целуя в скользкие, пахнущие озоном губы. В гладкие, будто бы из пластика, шрамы на шее, между ключиц и ниже, ниже - до самого низа, попутно расстегивая пуговицы, чтобы добраться, наконец, до подрагивающего от возбуждения упруго-стального члена.  
      Они в четыре руки стащили с Рэда штаны, сбросили куда-то на пол. Семецкому ни на секунду не хотелось отрываться от вожделенного тела. Ему сносило крышу от скользящей по языку плоти. Он катал ее во рту, прижимал к небу, целовал пульсирующие жилы, стараясь запомнить вкус - дым и озон. От Шухова пахло, как от настоящей «Электры», или скорее беспокойной блуждающей «Теслы». Да он и сам походил на аномалию: яркий и смертоносный, способный убить одним лишь касанием или наоборот - запустить остановившееся сердце…  
      Шухов, до поры полностью расслабленный, легкий и послушный, вдруг вскинулся, снова становясь жестким, звенящим от напряжения. Повалил Семецкого на диван. Тот пытался сопротивляться, и какое-то время они боролись, стараясь подмять друг друга под себя. Рэд оказался сильнее. Он заломал ему руку, перевернул на живот, и Семецкий зажмурился, предчувствуя злую постыдную боль.  
      Но боли все не было, и ожидание ее заставляло прислушиваться к каждому шороху, к неровному дыханию над ухом.  
      - Ну же! - скрипнул зубами Семецкий. - Не тяни.  
      Вместо ответа поясницы коснулся острый кончик языка, протанцевал по ягодице, вызвав в теле нетерпеливый дребезжащий зуд и неожиданно нырнул меж широко разведенных ног, огладил мошонку, точечными легкими ударами очертил кольцо ануса.  
      Семецкий ахнул, распахнув глаза. Такого он точно не ожидал. Даже не представлял, что кому-то может прийти в голову - лезть языком в…  
      А язык тем временем нежно огладил прижатый к дивану член, широко и сильно, словно подтаявшее мороженное, лизнул головку, выписал вензель на уздечке и, пройдясь по всей длине короткими ласкающими касаниями, вернулся обратно. На этот раз самым кончиком вторгаясь в тело и мягко, безболезненно раздвигая судорожно сжавшиеся мышцы.  
      Семецкий ерзал, не зная, как реагировать на непривычную ласку - он никак не мог понять, щекотно это, приятно или как-то еще. А может, и все вместе. Но где-то в животе уже закручивалась тугая тяжелая пружина.  
      «Все-таки какая-то дурь в его слюне точно бродит» - подумал он.  
      К языку присоединились осторожные, хирургически-аккуратные пальцы, разбудили внутри давешний несуществующий орган, и мысли растворились в цветастых волнах ощущений, которым не было названия.  
      Семецкого скрутило так, что он едва не выломал сам себе руку из сустава. Но даже боль в плече не отрезвила. Когда же его накрыло живой тяжестью, впечатало в грубую ткань покрывала, а пальцы и язык заменило нечто более уместное, поистине обжигающее - он не выдержал: закричал, неспособный молча выносить ту бурю восприятия, о которой так мечтал, и которую было так сложно вместить его человеческому сознанию.  
      Шухова это, казалось, лишь подстегнуло - он не только не остановился, но еще и ускорился, каждым мощным толчком выбивая из Семецкого новый крик.  
      Наверное, их слышали даже монолитовские снайперы.  
      Эта мысль показалась Семецкому забавной. Он ощутил некое злорадство, или скорее превосходство над мерзнущими под мелким дождем сектантами. Да и вообще над всеми людьми разом. Потому что никто из них не знал, каково это - быть с Черным Сталкером. Потому что Шухов сейчас здесь, с ним, и это все, чего можно желать от жизни…  
      А вокруг уже водили хороводы цветные пятна, «Желтая Подводная Лодка» уходила на глубину, унося Семецкого в неописуемо прекрасный, танцующий в ритме пульса океан. Свет вокруг него дробился на отдельные, ровные плоскости, распадался спектральными веерами и получившиеся радуги, в которых было гораздо больше семи официальных цветов, вибрировали и переплетались, а потом вдруг истончались, расчерчивая комнату паутинной тонкости струнами.  
      Струны эти не были материальными, они были чистой энергией - волнами неизвестных еще науке излучений. Они пронизывали пространство и время, удерживая их в нужном положении, как невидимые швы на одежде. Они звенели от напряжения и были крепче любого металла. Не острые, нет - просто очень тонкие - струны эти резали все и вся, что имело неосторожность столкнуться с ними. Но Семецкого они не пугали. Сейчас он был свято уверен, что в любой момент может сменить агрегатное состояние, став газом, жидкостью или даже плазмой.  
      По обшитой металлом кромке балконных перил вдруг звонко щелкнула пуля, щелкнула и пропала беззвучно, провалившись в иное измерение. Семецкий улыбнулся. Он увидел щелчок вспышкой серого, с металлическим привкусом, цвета: серый не ослеплял, был даже приятен глазу. И ему захотелось, чтобы монолитовцы продолжили стрелять по балкону.  
      Семецкий осязал пульсацию бесчисленных огней, и понимал, что каждая искра - это чья-то жизнь. Он слышал, как течет время, как рождаются и умирают аномалии, и они представали перед ним огромными голографически-объемными цветами искаженного пространства. Он чувствовал, как зреет глубоко в сердце ЧАЭС сгусток энергии, призванный обновить и расцветить новыми красками живое полотно Зоны. И все это ощущалось таким родным и хрупким, все это хотелось защищать - растить и лелеять, словно сад - каждую искру, каждое биение, и от огромной, спокойной в своей уверенности любви к изуродованному, замкнутому внутри Периметра миру разрывалось сердце. Казалось, еще немного - и сознание Семецкого не выдержит, разлетится тончайшей звездной пылью, растворится в этом упорядоченном хаосе...  
      - Вот так, Юра, я и живу, - донесся откуда-то издалека печальный голос.  
      Семецкий рванулся на звук, вынырнул в реальность, забился в собственное «Я», как в глубоководный батискаф - тонкие стенки, едва ли способные защитить от бушующих со всех сторон, наполненных жизнью видений.  
      И обнаружил себя верхом на Шухове - лицом к лицу.  
      Тот сидел, облокотившись спиной о стену, на груди его подсыхали прозрачные потеки семени - та малость, которой человеческое тело Семецкого способно было ответить на испытанный шквал ощущений.  
      - Устал? - спросил он буднично.  
      Они все еще были спаяны, слиты воедино, и каждое шевеление, каждый вдох Рэда, даже пульс его отзывались внутри далекой судорогой пережитого оргазма.  
      Семецкий нашел в себе смелость открыто посмотреть в спокойное умиротворенное лицо напротив и вдруг не к месту вспомнил, как еще вчера безумно хотел убить Черного Сталкера, уничтожить, стереть из собственной памяти. Желание это еще горело где-то далеко, на периферии мыслей - скорее по привычке - тусклое и равнодушное, как вывеска заштатного бара на рассвете. А его место заняло благодарное тепло и щемящая нежность - почти жалость - к этому практически всесильному существу.  
      Да какого хрена, в конце концов?! Чего стоит его глупая, такая мелочно-приземленная обида по сравнению с тем, что он получил? Шухов позволил ему заглянуть за кулисы, увидеть краем глаза изнанку Зоны, прочувствовать, как ее сила прокатывается сквозь сознание. И нет в его слюне никаких галлюциногенов и не было никогда - просто он с самого начала делился с Семецким кусочками своего могущества.  
      Убить Черного Сталкера… Эта мысль теперь вызывала если не суеверный ужас, то глубокую тоску. Семецкий даже предположить не мог, сколько любви умещается в мертвом сердце Рэда, сколько ответственности требует от него роль хранителя Зоны.  
      Он посмотрел на заваленную одеждой тумбу.  
      Шухов перехватил его взгляд.  
      - Это ищешь? - усмехнулся он, протягивая свой любимый нож - лезвием к себе. - Давай. Ты знаешь, что делать.  
      - Я… - Семецкий зачем-то взялся за рукоять, взвесил клинок в руке - тяжелый. Но баланс просто идеальный. - Нет, - сказал он твердо, уронив руку.  
      А потом слегка привстал на коленях и медленно опустился, с удовлетворением отметив, как Рэд с тихим вздохом прикрыл глаза. Он снова повторил маневр и понял, что таким своеобразным способом может сам контролировать ситуацию. Это было удивительно и… приятно?  
      - Я действительно хотел тебя убить, - признался Семецкий, продолжая плавно покачиваться. - Очень хотел. Просто идея фикс какая-то. Но я не дурак, Дим. Я прекрасно понял, что ты сам позволил мне узнать, как это сделать. Еще и убедился, что я не передумаю. - Он двигался все быстрее и быстрее, наблюдая, как Шухов мотает головой и кривит губы в попытках удержать себя в руках, сохранить маску отстраненного равнодушия. Но бьющиеся на шее вены выдавали его: сейчас Рэд был живым - живее, пожалуй, чем многие обычные люди, и каждое шевеление Семецкого вызывало в нем вполне естественный отклик. - Сдохнуть захотел? Сбежать по-тихому? Бросить все, да еще и меня подставить, да? Гад ты все-таки… Заливал мне про ответственность, требовал, чтобы я признал и осознал, а сам-то?  
      Шухов не ответил - не смог. Только зажмурился и закусил губу.  
      - Знаешь, это было сложно - чертовски сложно! - а еще очень стыдно, - продолжал отчитывать его Семецкий. Он точно знал, что имеет на это право, и это право горело на языке предельными - до вульгарности - откровениями. - Ты по своей дурной прихоти заставил меня пересмотреть все мои убеждения, все принципы, все, что, как я считал, составляет основу моей личности. И вот тебе результат: да, я хочу этого! И мне это нравится. Хотя нравится - не то слово. У меня от этого просто крышу рвет! Но есть одно маленькое «но» - это работает исключительно с тобой. Ты здорово просчитался, Диман. Ты хотел вызвать ненависть, но перестарался: сломал во мне что-то, подсадил на себя, как на наркоту. Секс с любым другим человеком для меня теперь мало чем отличается от банальной дрочки. Неужели ты правда надеялся, что я добровольно уничтожу источник такого кайфа? Да я готов, черт возьми, раздвигать ноги по первому твоему требованию, лишь бы еще раз испытать подобное! И ты - сволочь, если не думал о последствиях, и вдвойне сволочь, если хотя бы предполагал, что так получится. А вообще, знаешь - я кажется тебя люб…  
      - Не надо, - Шухов вдруг зажал ему рот. - Не говори того, о чем потом пожалеешь. Ты прав - я вдвойне сволочь. Но я надеялся, ты устоишь. Только ты и смог бы, - он притянул Семецкого ближе. Увлек в совершенно крышесносный поцелуй.  
      Так, что тот не сразу сообразил, что в грудь больно врезается что-то жесткое: рукоятка все еще зажатого в руке - острием к Рэду - черного ножа, а лежащие поверх, покрытые шрамами пальцы направляют его прямиком в ненадолго ожившее, бьющееся сердце.  
      Едва осознав, что происходит, Семецкий попытался отшатнуться, но Шухов держал крепко. Вторая его рука легла на загривок, дожимая…   
      Семецкий ощутил, как навершие уперлось в грудь, грозя выломать ребра, а острый кончик лезвия, преодолевая упругое сопротивление, вторгся в тело напротив. Ощущение было, словно он пытался взрезать автомобильную шину, продавив клинок собственным весом.  
      «Ну приехали! - подумалось Семецкому. - У одного - хрен в заднице, у второго - нож в сердце. Прямо-таки новый вариант позы «шестьдесят девять»».  
      «Символично» - согласился кто-то в его голове, в то время, как сам он пытался вырваться из захвата. Причем в первую очередь - отобрать у Шухова собственную руку. Но неумолимое лезвие миллиметр за миллиметром входило все глубже.  
      Вынужденному наблюдать за этим Семецкому казалось, что сквозь металл передается рваный ритм - словно вскрытое, нанизанное на черный, бритвенно-острый нож сердце все еще пытается сократиться, старательно прокачать сквозь себя густую мертвую кровь.  
      - Прости, - виновато улыбнулся Шухов, с удивительной нежностью коснулся щеки Семецкого…  
      И наступила тишина.


	7. Последствия

      Вот и все. Черный Сталкер был мертв.  
      Семецкий сидел на краю дивана, пытаясь осознать этот простой факт.  
      Рэд Шухов мертв. Совсем. Окончательно.  
      Получилось. Удалось. Гравитация исчезла, и теперь можно парить в невесомости, не боясь разбиться. Больше не будет ни боли, ни крови, ни унизительного насилия, ни…  
      Да ничего больше не будет - ни смысла, ни цели, ни радости.  
      Шухов снова ушел непобежденным, снова переиграл его, унес с собой какую-то очень важную его часть. Возможно даже - душу.  
      Семецкий обхлопал карманы лежащего рядом плаща, нашел мятую пачку сигарет, закурил.  
      Часа три назад он вытащил из груди Рэда нож - метнул в стену, не глядя, так что тот едва не по рукоятку вошел в деревянный косяк - и уложил тело на бок, все еще надеясь, что это какая-то шутка. Но Шухов не реагировал ни на тряску, ни на удары - Семецкий разбил себе костяшки, а ему - морду, наверняка сломав и нос, и скулу, и челюсть. А может и шею.  
      Ну и плевать.  
      Он затушил окурок об покрытую шрамами ногу, торчащую из-под покрывала, и зажмурился, в очередной раз смаргивая слезы.   
      Семецкий не знал, почему или по кому плачет - наверное, это просто дым. Вентиляция практически не работала, и сизое облако сигаретного дыма так и висело в комнате, словно задумавшееся привидение.  
      - Блядский ты урод, - прошептал он и двинул Шухова локтем в колено.  
      Окоченевшее тело даже не шелохнулось.  
      Семецкий встал, и как был, голышом - а какой смысл одеваться? - открыл балконную дверь и шагнул в «Электру».  
      А спустя полчаса очнулся на том же самом диване - новый, чистый, свежевыбритый - разве что в компании непоправимо мертвого Рэда.  
      Он поднялся и попробовал выйти через дверь, как все нормальные люди. Но пространственная аномалия, должная отбрасывать все куда-нибудь подальше от крохотной квартирки, вопреки логике вернула его в центр комнаты.  
      Семецкий попытался снова.  
      И снова.  
      Тот же результат.  
      Плюнув на дверь, он разбежался и рыбкой нырнул за перила балкона. Полет с седьмого этажа, к его великому сожалению, закончился не мгновенной смертью, а множественными переломами. Но какой-то бдительный монолитовец оперативно оборвал его мучения.  
      Воскреснув в очередной раз - снова в той же комнате - Семецкий схватил табуретку, и разнес сначала стол, а потом и сервант. В диване ломать было уже нечего - тот и так не пережил их с Рэдом последнего… свидания - поэтому он просто лупил в стену, оставляя в крошащемся бетоне глубокие рытвины, пока в руке не осталась одна лишь погнутая металлическая ножка.  
      А потом застрелился.  
      И еще раз.   
      И еще.  
      Но Зона каждый раз материализовывала его на прежнем месте.  
      - Выпусти меня, сука! - заорал Семецкий, швырнув в окно пустой бутылкой. Стекло треснуло, но устояло.  
      Никто ему не ответил.  
      - Выпусти! - еще одна бутылка размазалась о раму, ссыпалась на пол сверкающими осколками. - Меня! - следующая взорвала стекло, и в комнату ворвался сырой промозглый ветер. - Отсюда! - крик разнесся над Припятью, отразился от пустых домов гулким эхом и вернулся возмущенным вороньим карканьем.  
      Семецкий подошел к окну, похожему на рыбью пасть, утыканную острыми кристаллическими зубами, зажал в руке длинный осколок стекла и в бешенстве полоснул себя по горлу.  
      Едва открыв глаза, он облил диван керосином из найденной в углу канистры, лег рядом с Шуховым, обнял его и щелкнул зажигалкой.  
      А вновь очнувшись у обгоревшего до черноты тела, пожалел, что сжег все сигареты. Вокруг все еще тлели обои и доски пола, от едкого удушливого дыма слезились глаза. Семецкий вышел в коридор, настежь распахнул входную дверь и, встав в проеме - практически ощущая кожей низкий, похожий на трансформаторный гул пространственной аномалии - принялся отковыривать от стены куски штукатурки и бросать на площадку, наблюдая за вспышками возмущенных «Жарок».  
      Он впал в какой-то бездумный транс, поэтому не сразу понял, что раздавшиеся в колодце подъезда звуки - это шаги живого человека. А поняв, не знал, как реагировать: кто-то поднимался по лестнице, но в квартире было по-прежнему тихо - чуда не случилось - так что… по сути, это ничего не меняло.  
      Но живой человек - какой-никакой собеседник, и Семецкий остался стоять в дверях.  
      Сначала над площадкой возникло противогазное рыло, потом - серо-пятнистые плечи и дуло автомата, смотрящее ему куда-то в район живота.  
      - Эй, парень, - вполне мирно обратился он к монолитовцу. - Закурить не найдется?  
      Тот замер, уставился на него круглыми линзами. Факт наличия в одной из Припятских квартир незнакомого мужика, видимо, никак не мог уложиться в раскроенном по линейке, запротоколированном сознании сектанта.  
      - Сигареты. Есть? - медленно, с расстановкой, словно разговаривал с умственно отсталым, переспросил Семецкий.  
      - Неверный... - отмер, наконец, монолитовец, и даже не вскинул, а будто бы нехотя поднял автомат. - Все неверные должны умереть...  
      - Дебил, - сплюнул Семецкий и с грохотом захлопнул дверь.  
      Запоздалая очередь, насквозь прошив тонкую фанеру и дерматин, разрезала его практически пополам.  
      Но он снова открыл глаза, лежа на прогоревшем до пружин диване. Словно персонаж компьютерной игры, застрявший в слишком сложном для живого игрока месте.  
      - Ну чего ты от меня хочешь? - простонал он, обращаясь к обложенному тучами небу. - Что я могу сделать?  
      Зона, конечно же, не ответила. Лишь откуда-то со стороны Саркофага донесся далекий раскат грома. Наверное, ночью будет Выброс.  
      Семецкий больше не пытался ни сбежать, ни умереть, просто свернулся клубком и закрыл глаза. Но заснуть не получалось, а лежать без дела не давал нервный мандраж, от которого дрожали руки и было сложно усидеть - и особенно улежать - на месте.  
      Поэтому он отправился исследовать квартиру.  
      Окна в крошечной кухне были забиты фанерными листами. В пыльном холодильнике обнаружился неплохой запас консервов. А старая плита оказалась подключена к газовому баллону, так что можно было даже приготовить себе что-то человеческое. Семецкий полазил по шкафчикам, и, кроме стандартных для Зоны галет и макарон, нашел просто огромные залежи самого разнообразного чая.   
      - Ну вот, а говорил - нету, - проворчал он, перебирая пачки - чаев здесь было, как минимум, пять видов, не считая различных сборных - с яблоками, шиповником, малиной, ромашкой и хрен знает чем еще. Семецкий принюхивался к ароматам, ощущая какую-то тихую печальную радость: вроде как ему открылся маленький, но такой человечный секрет Черного Сталкера. Хотя и слишком поздно…  
      Он вскипятил воду и выбрал заварку, которой осталось меньше всего - очень уж хотелось приобщиться к вкусам Шухова.  
      По кухне поплыл запах лимона и бергамота.  
      Семецкий одобрительно кивнул и уселся на подоконник - единственный в квартире стол он благополучно разнес несколько смертей назад.  
      На подоконнике обнаружился потертый «наладонник». А в нем - закладки: Стивен Кинг… Вообще, в памяти хранилось очень много Кинга. Когда Семецкий увидел открывшийся по умолчанию текст - последний из прочитанных - он узнал «Сияние». Еще была Джоан Роулинг, мифы народов Севера, какие-то сказки, различные смешные и не очень заметки хирургов, судмедэкспертов, ветеринаров и, как ни странно - «Сильмариллион» Толкиена: закладка на пятьдесят второй странице, сделана аж три месяца назад и с тех пор ни разу не изменена. Видимо, Шухов так и не осилил эту муть.  
      А возможно, все это было наследием предыдущего владельца КПК.  
      Кроме книг, в памяти «наладонника» ничего интересного не сохранилось. Разве что сотни не стертых системных сообщений о смерти самого Семецкого. Это было странно - обычно сталкеры удаляли их сразу по получению - и возможно что-то значило. Но что - спросить было уже некого.  
      Семецкий оставил КПК в покое и заглянул в санузел - та же разруха, что и везде. Разве что на мутном зеркале, в раковине и на стенках ванны обнаружились подозрительные бурые потеки. Словно Рэд не раз отмывался здесь от крови. Хотя, наверно так оно и было.  
      Семецкий вернулся в комнату. За окном наступали розовато-багровые сумерки и слышались далекие раскаты грома. Он долгое время смотрел в небо и пытался представить, сколько дней и ночей - одиноких, наполненных тишиной и воем ветра - провел Шухов в этой квартире: вот так же стоя у окна или сидя на кухонном подоконнике и читая с чужого КПК мрачные сказки американского «Короля ужасов». Или лежа на диване и со скуки метая ножи в жалобно дребезжащий стеклами при каждом попадании сервант.  
      - И никого на горизонте… - повторил Семецкий услышанную когда-то от одного из сталкеров фразу. Он ощутил вдруг такую неподъемную, тягучую тоску, что хоть вой. Нестерпимо захотелось оказаться подальше отсюда - в Баре, на базе «Свободы», да хоть в бандитском притоне - лишь бы рядом были живые люди. Посидеть за одним столиком с наглой Галкой-Или Таней, выкупить целые сутки ее времени и выпить - просто выпить! - вместе. Послушать Максовы байки, покурить с Поваром, поговорить за жизнь с какими-нибудь «пацанами».  
      Наверно, это снова дало о себе знать остаточное влияние Черного Сталкера: у самого Семецкого не было проблем с собеседниками. Он мог влиться почти в любую компанию. И очень редко - да вообще, пожалуй, никогда - не ощущал такого беспредельного одиночества.  
      Если бы он только знал…  
      Впрочем, для «если» все равно слишком поздно.  
      Семецкий сходил на кухню за «наладонником», уселся на уцелевший кусок пола недалеко от балконной двери - света «Электры» как раз хватало, чтобы не включать подсветку - и открыл наугад первую попавшуюся книгу: «Гарри Поттер и Тайная Комната». Книга оказалась неожиданно интересной, и он потерял счет времени.  
      Поэтому чуть не схлопотал инфаркт, когда за спиной раздался сначала хриплый, будто спросонья, кашель, а затем - странно неразборчивый голос:  
      - ...Пусти козла в огород…  
      Семецкий обернулся и едва не вскрикнул от ужаса, разглядев в мерцающем свете «Электры» шевелящийся на диване черный манекен.  
      - Юра, блядь, ты что натворил, а? - Шухов - а это был именно он - с трудом сел, поморщился, и от этого обуглившаяся кожа на его лице разошлась кровавыми трещинами. - Ты меня кремировать пытался что ли, вандал?  
      - Но ты же умер, - ответил Семецкий, искренне уверенный, что его в очередной раз глючит.  
      - Как видишь, не вышло, - простонал тот, стараясь как можно меньше двигаться. - Сколько я так?..  
      - Не знаю, - Семецкий пожал плечами. - Несколько часов.  
      - Всего-то? - Рэд глянул в темное, с багровыми отсветами небо и глаза его сверкнули отраженным светом молний. - Эх, не вовремя ты передумал…  
      А Семецкий зачарованно смотрел, как закрывается глубокая рана его на груди. Как сломанные лицевые кости с тихими щелчками встают на места. Как обуглившаяся корка подсыхает и слезает, словно шкура со змеи, а обнаружившаяся под ней чистая кожа светлеет, приобретая прежний мраморный оттенок. Как быстро, будто в ускоренной съемке, отрастают черные волосы и растворяются в белках глаз лопнувшие сосуды.  
      К Шухову стремительно возвращался его прежний облик. Правда, судя по тому, как он кривился и вздрагивал, процесс этот был отнюдь не безболезненным.  
      Семецкий хотел было сказать, что все не так плохо, что он хотя бы избавился от своих неизменных шрамов. Но финальным штрихом чудесного преображения стали те самые ожоговые келоиды - они уже наползали на лицо Рэда, перечеркивая спинку носа, оттягивая вниз уголок рта, прорастая тугой перемычкой между углом челюсти и шеей. Они обняли его за плечи, расползлись веером по груди и животу, обвили левую руку уродливой выпуклой лозой…  
      Вон оно как, значит: шрамы эти - персональное рабское клеймо Черного Сталкера, знак его принадлежности Зоне. Но Семецкий был рад, что, пусть ненадолго, но смог увидеть его без них - таким, каким Шухов был когда-то давно, еще при жизни.  
      - И что дальше? - спросил он, выключая «наладонник» и чувствуя какое-то странное отупение: будто бы выплеснул отмеренный ему на сутки лимит эмоций, и теперь не знал, как именно должен реагировать на неожиданно воскресшего Рэда.  
      - Сейчас слегка приду в норму, - ответил тот глухо, - и отведу тебя, куда хочешь.  
      - Так просто? - вяло удивился Семецкий. - Задачу выполнил - пошел на хер?  
      - А чего ты ждал? Объяснений? Извинений? Признаний в вечной любви?   
      - Ничего я не ждал… - Семецкий отвернулся. - Свинья ты все-таки.  
      Шухов со вздохом упал на диван, благо туда, где все это время лежало его тело, огонь так толком и не добрался.  
      - Сам ты свинья, - проворчал он вдруг. - Плащ мой любимый сжег... И дом. И меня. И ни одной сигареты не оставил, а…  
      Он щелкнул пальцами, и Семецкий услышал, как за спиной загудела аномалия. Спустя пару минут до него донесся терпкий запах дыма.  
      - Будешь? - спросил Рэд.  
      Семецкий кивнул, взял из протянутой пачки сигарету. Поискал глазами хоть что-то, похожее на зажигалку и вспомнил, что спалил ее вместе с диваном. Тут же под нос ему сунулась рука - на кончиках бледных пальцев танцевали язычки пламени. Он слабо удивился тому, что Шухов и так умеет, но отказываться не стал.  
      - Спасибо, - буркнул еле слышно.  
      - Так что тебе все-таки нужно? - спросил Рэд. - В глобальной перспективе?  
      - Не знаю, - ответил Семецкий. - Просто рядом быть, наверно.  
      - Будь, - пожал тот плечами, выпуская в потолок длинную струю сизого дыма.  
      - А ты разве не против? - спросил Семецкий. - А как же «отведу, куда хочешь»?  
      - Ключевое слово, как всегда - «хочешь», - усмехнулся Шухов. - Ты так ничего и не понял, да?  
      Семецкий дернул плечом, но не ответил.  
      - Я не враг тебе, Юр, - Рэд вздохнул, дотянулся до него и рывком втащил на диван. - Вряд ли друг, конечно, но точно не враг.  
      - А я в тебя кажется влюбился, представляешь? - задумчиво сказал Семецкий, все так же глядя на беснующуюся за окном «Электру», и сам удивился тому, что признание это не вызвало в нем ни стыда, ни протеста.  
      - Соболезную, - с непередаваемым трагизмом в голосе ответил Шухов.  
      - А может просто тоже устал от жизни такой, - не обратив внимания на подначку, продолжил Семецкий. Эмоции постепенно возвращались, и главной среди них было облегчение. В кои-то веки он был полностью солидарен с волей Зоны: пусть она и отняла у них право выбора, не позволила Черному Сталкеру «соскочить» даже по собственному желанию, зато Семецкий не остался совсем один. - А у тебя только два режима - Мрачный Жнец и шут гороховый?  
      - Вообще-то, четыре, - ухмыльнулся этот засранец. - Еще мрачный шут и жнец гороховый…  
      Входная дверь неожиданно распахнулась, ударившись в стену, и залегшие на лестнице монолитовцы - наверное, приятели давешнего «дебила» - швырнули в их сторону несколько гранат. Которые без остатка сожрал пространственный пузырь на входе. Правда, в комнате ничего так и не появилось.  
      Семецкий выглянул из-за покрытого шрамами плеча.  
      - Куда она ведет? - спросил он, кивнув на мерцающую сферу аномалии.  
      - В пруд-охладитель, - ответил Рэд. - Если со стороны площадки зайти.   
      Монолитовцев такое неприкрытое пренебрежение с их стороны явно обидело: они даже стрелять не стали - так и ушли, решив, видимо, не тратить патроны.  
      - Так чего я не понял-то? - вспомнил вдруг Семецкий.  
      - Выброс скоро, - вместо ответа сказал Шухов. Будто в подтверждение его слов за окном грянул оглушительный раскат грома. - Может останешься?  
      - Может, - кивнул Семецкий. - Останусь.


End file.
